Caspian-The Lost Senju
by WarriorsSoul
Summary: Enter Caspian a young boy who survives the blood line purge of the Mist. When he gets to the Leaf he discovers he is part of the Senju clan. Watch as he tries to live up to his clans legacy, making friends and enemies along the way. Pairings: OC/Harem, Naru/Hina (Maybe), Ino/Sakura, Lee/Ten-Ten, and Iruka/Harem because Iruka deserves some love. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **AN: This is a secondary story so I will try to update every other week, but it could take more or less time depending on my mood. Enjoy the story.**

 **Caspian-The Lost Senju**

 **Chapter 1**

A six year old boy with dark brown hair and striking red eyes with a torn blue jacket that was many sizes to big for him and black shorts entered the ninja village known as The Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Hidden Leaf for short. The village had taken a hit when six years ago when the Nine-tails fox had been released in village. It was through the power of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze that the fox was defeated and peace returned to the village. The price for peace was steep however. Not only did Minato die stopping the fox but so did many other countless ninja and civilians. Along with the loss life was the destruction of buildings and countless other things. The village had been weekend but thanks to the reinstated third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen the village had survived and was starting to rebuild. The boy walked over to a female ninja and tugged on her sleeve,

"Ms. Ninja I was told to give this letter to a ninja." He said with a smile. The ninja took the letter and as she read it her eyes widened. She grabbed the boy's hand and with a hand sign they both disappeared and reappeared in front of the Hokage tower. The boy looked at her with wide eyes, "That was awesome can we do it again?" He asked. The woman gave a smile, and a quiet maybe left her lips.

In the highest room in the tower sat the third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen trying to finish the mountain of paper work, his pipe in his mouth. A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts.

"Enter" he said

The female ninja and the boy entered the Hokage's office, and the ninja handed him the letter.

 _If someone is reading this we can only hope that Caspian has made it to the Hidden Leaf village. What I will tell you may seem hard to believe but know that it is the truth. Six years ago I and my wife came upon a young woman who was heavily pregnant, but also heavily injured. My wife who herself was a med-nin could tell that see was in labor. Caspian was born on the side of a dirt road. His mother lived just long enough to name her child, tell us that she was from the Hidden Leaf village, and that the Nine-Tails had attacked the village. She then died and we buried her there on the side of the road. It was my wife that recognized the symbol she had on the back jacket that she wore as the symbol of the senju clan. We had wrapped Caspian in it for warmth. The next action was purely selfish on our part, but we had been trying to have a child of our own but we could not. We thought that with the Nine Tails attacking the village you had enough to deal with. We thought that he could return to the village at a later date, but one year led to the next and that thought drifted farther away. But all good things must come to an end; recently the Mizukage has started a bloodline purge in Water country. Caspian doesn't know his origins but for his own safety me and wife have given him this letter in case the worst should happen. If the worst has happened then I hope the village treats him well._

Hiruzen then with a soft smile and his voice gentle asked, "Caspian how did you get here?"

Caspian bowed his head. "Ninja came to the door and then dad started yelling, then mom told me to run so I ran. I hid from the ninja with a camouflage justu. They left but I saw mom and dad's bodies there was blood everywhere and- and I –I." Caspian had tears in his eyes.

The Hokage put his hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Caspian. You've said enough. Please take Caspian to the hospital and have him checked out, tell the nurses to include a blood test as well. Then please contact Kurenai Yūhi she is too watch over the boy. This is an S-Class secret and you know the punishment for breaking it."

"Of course Lord Hokage." The ninja replied as she and Caspian left.

As the door closed the Hokage spoke to the ANBU hidden in the room. "Get me my advisors please we have quite a bit to talk about." With not even a shadow they had left the room to carry out the order.

Caspian had just gotten his blood drawn, and was about to leave the hospital when a beautiful woman approached him. She had black shoulder length red lips and light red eyes.  
With she asked, "Caspian my name is Kurenai. Are you hungry we can go get something to eat?" Caspian nodded as they left the hospital.

Night had descended on the village as Caspian and Kurenai walked toward a place to eat. As Caspian looked toward a back alley he saw a flash of blonde hair running from a mob of people. He looked to see that Kurenai was distracted and with a hand sign he had left her side and was on a roof tracking the flash of blonde hair. He tracked it to a side alley where the blonde hair had stopped to rest well the mob had lost sign of it. The blonde hair turned out to be a boy his own age with bright blue eyes and dressed dirty clothes. As he jumped down the boy nearly bolted but stopped seeing it was a boy his own age.

"Why are they chasing you?" He asked

"I don't know" The boy whispered fear evident in his voice.

"I heard it the demon is this way!" A voice shouted

Caspian grabbed the boys shoulder and whispered, "Camouflage justu" They melded into the wall of the alley, and waited until the mob ran past.

As the justu ended Caspian turned to ask the boy his name only to see that he had left. He felt a presence to his right and looked to see Kurenai with a look of annoyance on her face.

Caspian rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

Kurenai rolled her head, "It's late so I'll make you some dinner at my home." With that they both left the back alley.

While this was going on the Hokage was meeting his advisors Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzō Shimura. Danzo had just finished reading the letter, and threw it back on the desk.

"This had to be faked. We would have known if a senju had left the village." He said slamming his cane on the ground.

"Actually since the fox attacked the senju the heaviest it is not out of the realm of possibility one escaped." Homura said as Koharu agreed with him.

"Well than we should go and arrest these people for keeping a clan child from the village." Danzo replied.

"I'm afraid that would be impossible Danzo, if the child is to be believed then they are dead. Killed by water ninja under the order of the Mizukage." As the Hokage finished speaking an ANBU appeared and handed him a file. Hiruzen smiled as he read the file, "It appears Tobirama-sensei wasn't as much of a monk as he appeared. The boy is indeed the grandson of Tobirama Senju the second Hokage."

"Tsunade must be informed immediately." Koharu urged

The Hokage nodded, "I have already sent a message to her. I expect her to be here by midday tomorrow."

"So the senju clan is once again alive and well." Said Danzo. All four elders stood in silence wondering what this meant for the village.

Meanwhile Caspian and Kurenai had ate and were preparing for bed. Kurenai slept in her bed and Caspian took the couch. Caspian wondered what his life would be like here in the village but he shrugged he would deal with it tomorrow.

 **Hello everyone this is my second ever fanfiction. This is also a side project and as I said I will try to update every other week but I make no promises. I also don't really know where this story is going. I have an idea for a team and pairings, but if have any ideas please feel free to personal message me or leave a review. Also if you enjoy this then please check out my other fanfic Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha. As always thank you for the support.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **AN: This is a secondary story so I will try to update every other week, but it could take more or less time depending on my mood. Enjoy the story.**

 **Caspian-The Lost Senju**

 **Chapter 2**

The morning saw the chunin Anko Maharishi enter her friend Kurenai Yūhi's apartment. Anko herself had purple hair shaped like a pineapple, and pupils less gray eyes. She was also wearing a trench coat with mesh armor. She was a little shocked to see a boy sleeping on Kurenai's couch. Never the less she made her way to Kurenai's bed and shook her awake.

"Kurenai I knew you liked them younger but that kid is what five years old. Even _I_ find that creepy." Anko said with a grin on her face.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Kurenai replied, "Kami Anko that's disgusting. I am watching him on the Hokage's personal orders. Plus he's six."

Anko raised an eyebrow, "Really what could the old man want with him, the kid doesn't look like much?"

The question never got answered because the two women heard a banging from the other room. They ran into the room expecting an attack, only to see a pan on the floor and an embarrassed Caspian blushing.  
"What are you doing?" Kurenai asked

"I was going to make you breakfast as a thank you for taking care of me. But I dropped the pan."

Kurenai thought that was sweet well Anko thought that it was too darn sappy and was mentally throwing up.

"Well that is nice but next tell me. Now come on let's make breakfast." Kurenai said

It was just after they had finished breakfast that Caspian asked Anko, "Are a ninja?"

"You bet your ass I'm ninja why?" Anko asked

"It's just you don't look like a ninja. Ninja are supposed to blend into their environment, and you stick out like a sore thumb. The only reason ninja dress like you do is if they are super strong, and you don't look super strong." Caspian said as if it was a fact  
As Caspian was speaking Anko was getting angry and angry. Her grip on Kurenai's kitchen table was so great that it was starting to getcracks in it. "Fine about we have a _friendly_ spar and you see how "super strong" I am brat." Anko said her dangerously low.

"Anko please he's just a kid." Kurenai started to protest only to get interrupted by Caspian.

"Fine, but I choose the training ground." Caspian said

Anko just smirked, "Deal brat"

A few minutes later the trio was at a training ground covered by trees expect with a lake that was behind Caspian. Kurenai was acting as the referee.

Anko licked her lips, "I'm not going to go easy on you brat."  
Caspian ignored the jeer and closed his eyes, when he opened them his red eyes had turned cold and had a hint of steel in them. It caused Anko to take a step back. As soon as Kurenai said begin Caspian rushed at Anko who dodged the hit. As she landed Anko saw that there was a cut in her coat. She looked at Caspian who now had a kunai in his right hand. _Where the hell did the brat get a kunai?_ She thought. But that question would have to be answered later because Caspian rushed at her in a flurry of kicks and punches. Well Anko admitted that the kicks and punches flowed well together and had a good amount power behind them he was simply to slow to hit her. It was a blocked kick that caused Caspian flip back in front of the small lake behind him.

"You're going to have to be better than that to hit me kid." Anko boasted

Caspian started making hand signs, "Water Style: Water Dragon" he said as a dragon made of pure water with red eyes appeared behind him.

In her shock Anko didn't dodge the dragon as it smashed into her. She expected to hit the ground only to feel a shoe on her back. She glanced behind her to see that Caspian had gotten behind her, and with a kick he sent her sailing into the lake. When Anko got up she heard chuckling from the trees. All three on them looked to a dog masked ANBU with white spiky hair.

"You know Anko I might have to talk to the Hokage about bumping you back down to genin if a kid who isn't even in the academy yet can get the drop on you like that." The ANBU said

"Shut up why are you hear anyway?" Anko asked while moving her hair out of her eyes.

"The Hokage wishes to see the boy and I have been told to get him, both of you are relieved of the duty. I'll be sure to tell the Hokage all about how you started training him." The ANBU said and you could swear that he was grinning behind the mask.

The ANBU jumped down and gestured for Caspian to follow him. Before he could Anko asked a question. "Brat where did you hide the kunai?"

Caspian smiled, "Ninja need to keep _some_ secrets. I thought you would know that maybe you need to go back to school." With that he and ANBU left the training ground.

 _Go back to school hey?_ Anko thought. As she thought more about it a smirk appeared on her face. She could kill two birds with one stone. With a quick good bye to Kurenai she dashed to the academy.

While Anko had her breakthrough, Caspian and the ANBU walked toward the Hokage's tower. The ANBU was reading a little orange book and was giggling every now and then. Leaf ninja were weird Caspian decided. His mother was a med-nin and his dad had been a retired member of the Mist ANBU and he never acted like that. To end the silence Caspian asked a question.

"ANBU-san do you know why people chase a small blonde hair boy?"

This caused the ANBU to lose a step, and slowly close his book and have his voice change to a serious tone, "Because they are fools who can't tell the difference between a scroll and the kunai in the scroll." The ANBU said his voice getting a little angry at the end.

Caspian raised his eyebrow wondering what that meant, "Any way next time I run into him I'm going to ask him to be my friend. He looks like he needs a friend, and so do I. I never really had friends back in my other village. Mom and dad were worried that someone would tell the ninja that could use water justu easily." He finished with a smile.

The ANBU nodded smiling behind his mask. "Come one we have to get there quickly." With that the man grabbed the boy's shoulder and disappeared only to reappear in front of the Hokage's door startling his secretary who mumbled something about "ninja never making a normal entrance".

"I have to learn that." Caspian said in slight awe

The ANBU smiled and ruffled his hair, "I have no doubt you will one day. Now the Hokage is expecting us."

With a knock and a come in from the Hokage both of them entered the room. To see not only the Hokage but his advisors in the room as well.

"Thank you Dog for getting him so quickly. But I am afraid I must ask you to stay if things turn south." The Hokage said. The ANBU nodded and disappeared into a corner in the office. The Hokage turned to Caspian, "Caspian in just a few moments your aunt Tsunade Senju will arrive she was one of my students and until recently she was the last senju. Be respectful okay?" The Hokage said with a gentle smile.

Caspian nodded just quickly enough before banging was heard from outside, and the door entering the Hokage's office was kicked off its hinges, which then smashed through the window in the Hokage's office and fell to the ground. Miraculously no one was hurt by the door. In front of all four of them was a blonde women who looked to be in her mid-twenties, dress in a green gi with hazel eyes, and she had a giant bust. Behind her was a teenager girl with black hair and black eyes wearing a dark green robe, she was also carry a pig.  
"I swear sensei Hokage or not if this was just a plan to get me back to this village I will punch you so hard you will be in Earth country by the time you land." Tsuande said. Tsuande looked around the room to see the Hokage and his advisors simply staring at her. She then saw Caspian peek out from behind the Hokage's legs. _He has the same eyes has Granduncle expect they aren't as hardened._ Tsuande shook her head, "How do I know this isn't some trick sensei."

The Hokage threw Tsuande the file with the blood test. "I had his blood tested and a med-nin of your skill would be able to see if it was faked. Which it was not, he is fact the grandson of Tobirama Senju."

Tsuande's hands started to tremble and with tears in her eyes she engulfed Caspian in a hug, which after a moment of hesitation he returned.

While the two senju were having a touching moment. At the academy the chunin instructor Iruka Umino was in a moment he wished he could escape. He didn't know how he got into this position, one moment he was planning for the class that was entering the academy in one months' time, and the next Anko was straddling him on the floor. He noticed she was dripping wet and admitted that see did look quite pretty with her purple hair cascading down her back instead of it being in its normal pineapple shape.

"Hey Dolphin-kun, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Anko said licking the scar that ran across Iruka's nose.

"W-W-W hat would that be Anko?" Iruka asked stammering. He cursed his stammering he should be used to this by now. Anko did this at least three times a week, but it was normally at his home or in a side alley that he took as a short court home. Why would she do this now?

Anko pouted "Dolphin-kun we talked about this. You can call me Anko-chan or Mistress but not just Anko. I'll punish you for that later. Any way back to my favor I was wondering if I could be your assistant for this year at least. If we enjoy each other's company enough maybe it can continue? I would also owe you a favor. I take my favors _very_ seriously. Her voice had turned lustful by the end.

"I'll see what I can do Anko." Iruka said

Anko clapped her hands, "Thanks Dolphin-kun" she said. Then took out a kunai cut his cheek lick and then kissed the wound would be healed by tomorrow. She jumped off Iruka and onto the window. "If you want to help me dry off I'll be in the shower, you know where my apartment is." With a wink then she left.

He did know where her apartment was, because one night she had broken into his apartment and spray painted the address all over his walls. Iruka took a few deep breaths and picked-up his papers. Why did Anko want to work at the academy? Was this her bizarre way of trying to get closer to him? Not that Iruka would mind getting to know Anko better. He shrugged it couldn't really hurt, he was fairly sure that he could rein her in if he needed to. He also needed help controlling 20 plus kids, and that only got harder as they got older, how he hated teenage hormones. Plus it wouldn't hurt for the girls to have someone to look up. Even if it was someone as _unorthodox_ as Anko. Not that the other female instructors were bad at their jobs, but it was beneficial for them to see a female ninja that kept trying to move up in the ninja world. Yeah he could call in a few favors and have her as an assistant for this year at the very least. Now as for her _other_ offer, while it couldn't hurt to stop by her apartment.

As Iruka was making plans for the future Tsuande was in the present, she had stopped crying but stilled held Caspian as if he was a lifejacket. She turned toward the Hokage, "What's stopping me from taking him and leaving this village right now?" The Hokage handed her the letter from Caspian's parents. Tsuande's face turned from one of anger to surprise, sadness, understanding, and finally defeat. "Fine old man you win I'll stay, but you'll got to find someone else to take the hat. I'm only here for my nephew, I will however become chief medic of the hospital and make sure that it is up to par. Shizune bring Ton-Ton were doing home." Tsuande said she got to her feet, and she felt a small hand grab onto hers. She looked down to see Caspian.

"Home?" he asked

Tsuande smiled, "Yes home the senju compound." She said. With that the three humans and a pig left the Hokage's office.

A few moments after leaving Koharu spoke, "Will that was unexpected."  
Danzo nodded, "Your students always were a handful Hiruzen."

The Hokage nodded, "Kakashi, what can you tell us about the boy?" he asked

The white spikey haired ANBU appeared from the shadows. "He fought the chunin Anko Maharishi and beat her soundly, but he had the element of surprise on his side. I put his taijustu at mid-genin, speed high chunin, and he was able to use a B-rank water justu without much trouble. He also carries a kunai that resembles that of the second Hokage. It seems he has had previous training. Caspian also encountered Naruto, and saved him from a mob by using the camouflage justu. He wishes to become Naruto's friend."  
The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "Well the boy is very impressive, and having a friend in a founding clan will help Naruto as will having a friend. I assume Tsuande will enroll him in the ninja academy, with Naruto being there as well they will most likely become friends. It seems things will go well for a while. You are all dismissed."

As the elders were leaving Danzo thought, _You are too soft Hiruzen. You should have let me take the boy when he was born. I would have had him loyal to the village and the power of the Nine-Tails would be at the village's fingertips, but instead you are placing your hopes in a child. Pathetic, I should have be elected as the Third Hokage._ With those thoughts Danzo also left.

Meanwhile Caspian and his new found aunt and cousin were walking through the streets on the way to the senju compound with his hand gripped tight by his aunt. All around him he heard the whispers of the villagers,

"Tsuande-hime is back."

"Is that boy her son is that why she left in the first place?"

"Does this mean that the senju clan is back?"

Caspian put his head down, and as if sensing his discomfort the pig Ton-Ton jumped out of Shizune's arms and into Caspian's.

Shizune smiled, "His name is Ton-Ton and he seems to like you."

Caspian smiled, "Hey Ton-Ton how are you?" Ton-Ton oinked in response.

They soon made it to a massive gate with a seal on it, and after pricking her finger the blood of Tsuande opened the gate. As they walked in Caspian asked  
"What was that?"

"That was a seal Caspian, your Grand Uncle my Grandfather's wife was Mito Uzumaki, and the Uzumaki were well known seal masters from the island of Whirl Pool. Unfortunately most of them were killed during the Third Great Ninja War from a combined attack from Earth and Lighting country. The survivors were spread across the five great nations."

"What happened to rest of the senju?" Caspian asked looking around the empty compound that looked like it was made out of wood.

Tsuande took a breath, "Most them were killed during the three great ninja wars, as for the rest I assume the Nine-tails attack took them out."

"You weren't here for the attack?" Caspian asked

"No, and I'll tell you why when your older. For now let's find some food, you look hungry." Tsuande smiled

The four entered a kitchen and opened a cabinet only to find no food, after checking every kitchen in the compound they found they had to buy food. A few hours later they returned with a year's supply of found. They also found out that the Hokage had paid off Tsuande's gambling debts, and Caspian got to see how strong his aunt was. She carried fifty shopping bags compared to his two and Shizune's four. Ton-Ton didn't carry any bags because he is a pig, but he did _drag_ a bag all the way back to the compound with his mouth so take that for what it is worth.

Anyway after dinner is when Tsuande decided to get serious. She looked at Caspian with a critical eye, "I'm going to be blunt with you Caspian. I failed as heir to the senju clan, but I will use all of my power to make sure you don't. That unfortunately includes playing a little bit of village politics. The senju clan has to be seen as strong, so from tomorrow until you enter the ninja academy a month from now, and every day after the academy I will train you understand? I want you to be able to beat any kid in that class with your tied behind your back. I will go over a schedule tomorrow, but for now it is time for bed. You had better get some sleep because we get started bright and early tomorrow."

It was later that night and Caspian was in his bed, it was the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in but he just couldn't fall asleep. He got out of bed and quietly made his way to his Aunt's room, as he peeked door he saw his Aunt sleeping peacefully but let out a loud snore. Caspian snuck into the room and slide into bed and cuddled next to Tsuande. In a matter moments he was fast asleep.

 **That does it for this chapter, next time me get Tsuande's training and Caspian starts the academy. If you have thoughts on were the story can go PM me or leave a review. If you like this check out my other story Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha. As always thanks for the support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **AN: This is a secondary story so I will try to update every other week, but it could take more or less time depending on my mood. Enjoy the story.**

 **Caspian-The Lost Senju**

 **Chapter 3**

The morning saw Tsunade waking-up and stretching her limbs. She heard a soft snore and looked to her right to see Caspian sleeping peacefully. With a soft motherly smile on her face she kissed him on the cheek, and her smile grew as she saw his face turn to a smile. She got herself ready for the day and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. As Tsuande was getting some pans from a cabinet Ton-Ton walked up and oinked, and behind him came the form of Shizune.

"What are you going Tsuande-sama?" She asked

"Making breakfast was her reply." As she threw an apple to Ton-Ton who started to eat it.

Shizune's eyes widen remembering the last time she had made breakfast. It nearly burnt down the hotel they had been staying at. They also had to pay for damages which along with Tsunade's gambling debts made them a little low on funds. She quickly grabbed the pan that Tsunade was holding.

"Let me make breakfast today. You had a rough day yesterday, by the way how are you holding up?" She asked

Tsuande took a seat at the table, and sighed. "It hasn't really hit me yet. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that the kid is _Grand Uncle's_ grandson. He seemed far to reserved for romance. But Caspian seems like a good kid."

"Speaking of Caspian where is he? I went pasted his room and he wasn't there. "

Tsunade blushed, "I think he got scared last night because when I woke up he was in bed with me."

Shizune smiled at how sweet that moment had to be for Tsuande. After her uncle had been killed in the Third Great Ninja Way Tsuande had all but given up on the idea of being a mother. It seemed now she had a second chance. A yawn caught both womaen's attention and they saw Caspian standing rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning Auntie, and Shizune-chan" Caspian said smiling and sitting at the table. Both women felt their hearts warm as Caspian addressed them. A few moments later Shizune had served breakfast and as they finished eating Tsuande spoke.

"Get showered and dressed and meet me on the north side of the compound." She said as Caspian nodded.

Less than ten minutes later Caspian was standing across from his Aunt who was in a field covered by rocks twice her own size. On the side was Shizune who was carrying Ton-Ton.

"Okay this exercise is simple your only goal is to too hit me. The catch is I'll be throwing these rocks at you. Like so." Tsuande spoke as she threw the rock at Caspian who dodged. He had a smirk on his face. Tsunade frowned, "Wipe that smirk off your face. That was only a practice throw, plus now I know how fast I have to be to actually hit you." She cracked her knuckles as Caspian's smirked turned to a look of slight fear.

After two hours of dodging. (Which in were Caspian had managed to avoid being hit) Tsunade decided to move on to other things such as charka control. She discovered that thanks to his parents Caspian had nearly mastered the leaf exercise, tree climbing, and water walking. Tsunade just smirked and had him do the drills under different _conditions._ These conditions ranged from Caspian balancing the leaf on his head with charka well standing one legged on a huge stack of stones that she had put up, having Shizune throw senbon needles and stones at him as he did the tree climbing exercise, even Ton-Ton got involved in that by throw small stones at Caspian with his snout and even sometimes tree climbing himself (Ninja Pig!), and having to try staying on top of the water well fighting a clone of Shizune well Tsunade threw A-rank fire justu at that him like they were candy. After that it was lunch then onto medical justu practice. Again he surprised his family by doing, some of the simple justu, saying that his mother had been a med-nin and taught him. Tsuande decided to test his skills, by seeing how many fish he could save in a minute. So far his record was 15. After that it was time for dinner, and after dinner Tsuande took him to the senju library. Caspian gasped at the sheer size of it.

Tsuande smiled a little, "This is the senju library the largest library in the village, maybe even the largest in the five great nations. There books are on all ninja subjects and even a scroll said to be written by the Sage of Six paths himself. Every night after dinner I will choose three books, scrolls, or journals for you to read. I will quiz you after breakfast the next morning and I expect you to get the questions right, Understand?" Caspian nodded, and Tsuande went over to the rows, and pick out three very thick books and sat them down on a table. "Well you better get going." She said as she left the room.

It was hours later when Tsuande returned to find two of the books off to the side having been read, and Caspian's head in the pages of the third which was half read. She smiled as she picked him up, and carried him to his bed. That was the way Caspian's life went for the next month, expect for a day when they went shopping for clothes for Caspian. Not only was it embarrassing, they had him model underwear for Kami's sake, it was also a form of training. Because unlike last time he had to carry the bags all by himself and there a lot, over 20 for sure. Luckily Tsuande showed some mercy by canceling all of the other training minus the book reading, which Caspian enjoyed the most. He loved learning about the history of his clan, but what he loved the most was reading the journals of his Granduncle and Grandfather. He was feeling like he knew these people, and had a genuine connection to them. Caspian read about their times in the Warring Clan era, to how they created justu, and there thoughts on how the village should be run. His Granduncle had a little more trust in people allowing them to live their own lives, interfering only when the need called for it. His Grandfather on the other hand was bit more cold ruling with something of an iron fist, believing that the Hokage's word should be law, but knew enough to allow others to have their say. He did create the civilian council after all. It was simply fascinating, and sometimes when he slept Caspian dreamed that he was with his Grandfather, and Granduncle watching them do paperwork, talk to the council, and fight.

It was the day before he was too enter the academy, and the morning sun appeared to show Caspian meditating he had been doing it the past few weeks, ever since reading about it in his Grandfather's journal and being told that it helped to organize a person's mind and that it helped them stay calm in the heat of battle. But what his Grandfather's journal didn't talk about was what Caspian was experiencing. Ever since the first time he meditated he could _feel_ the charka around the whole compound. The whole compound was filled with his Granduncle's charka and it felt cool and warm, his Grandfather's charka was more concentrated in the training areas of the compound, and it felt cool and slightly cold. He also felt his Aunt's charka and it felt like his Granduncle's charka just not as strong. Shizune's charka felt calm and collected. Even Ton-Ton had charka and the best he word he could describe as would be animalistic. But the most mind blogging thing to Caspian was the fact that _everything_ had charka, and he meant everything. From the trees to the grass and even the flowers had charka, but compared to everything else that charka felt more _pure._ He had even tried to pull some of the charka into himself but his body felt stiff, so he let the charka go. But every morning he could gather the charka for a little while longer. He opened his eyes and he was ready to go.

It was with a determined expression that he met his Aunt at the training grounds. He was going to hit his her today he just knew it. For a few moments the training went the same as before. Until Tsuande was about to throw another boulder. That is when Caspian made his move.

Quickly making hand signs he shouted, "Water Style: Hissing Water Palm" His hand gather water and it shot at Tsuande but it did not hit her instead it evaporated into a heavy mist. Uncaring about the mist Tsuande threw the boulder. That was what Caspian had wanted, this time the throw was off enough for him to jump on the boulder and then with kunai in hand he slashed at his Aunt's head and cut off a single piece of hair and caught it between his fingers. This all happened in less than a second. He held the hair between his fingers and smirked at his Aunt, "I win Auntie."  
Tsuande crossed her arms over her chest, "It seems you do. In honor of a job well done you have no more training today."

Caspian cheered, then frowned, "Even reading?"

Tsuande smiled, "You can still read all you want, now let's get something to eat. It's too bad Shizune had to take that shift at the hospital today."  
A few minutes later and Tsuande, Caspian, and Ton-Ton were headed out to eat. They only had just entered town when a ninja ran up to them,

"Lady Tsuande you have to come quickly. There is an emergency at the hospital." The ninja pleaded.

Tsuande turned toward Caspian with a frown, "Sorry duty calls we can out for breakfast tomorrow before the academy." She finished with a smile.

Caspian nodded, "I understand Auntie, go help people." He hugged her and got rewarded with a kiss to the head. As Tsuande left Caspian turned to Ton-Ton, "Let's go home I'll read and you can eat a couple apples." Ton-Ton oinked in happiness at the mention of apples. They both didn't see the shadow on a roof.

They were a few blocks from the main gate when a shadow appeared in front them, the only thing that mattered to Caspian was that the shadow wasn't wearing a leaf head band instead it was one from earth country.

"Okay kid you have two options, come quietly or come in a body bag your choice." The ninja said

"There is a third option. Ton-Ton go get help!" Caspian yelled, and if you were there in that moment you would swear that the pig used a charka dash to hurry back to the village.

The ninja raised an eyebrow, _Leaf ninja really do have a screw loose._ "Really kid you are depending on a pig to save you?" the sarcasm dripping from the ninja's voice.

"Ton-Ton isn't just a pig he's part of my family!" Caspian yelled as he threw a few shuriken that the ninja easily dodged. _Okay he's fast, too fast for me to try to run back to village. My best bet is to distract him until help arrives. I know just the place._ With that thought Caspian dashed away and the ninja followed. Caspian led him to where he fought Anko, and moment the ninja's feet touched the ground Caspian started making hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Justu" he said as the dragon appeared behind Caspian and rushed at the ninja. He dodged only to be hit with Caspian's "Hissing Water Palm". The mist caused enough of a distraction for Caspian to knee the ninja in the groin and force him to his knees. Taking the chance he slashed the ninja's right eye and made a run for it. He barely made it a foot before the ninja grabbed him and slammed him against a tree.

Holding right eye he yelled, "You little bastard, this was supposed to be an easy grab to get my honor back and impress the Tsuchikage, who cares if a few civilians died I caught that damn missing-nin-" He was cut off by Caspian head-butting him.

Caspian made a run for it, and all out of options he yelled, "AUNTIE!"

Back in the village in what could only be described as motherly instinct kicked in for Tsuande and she knew she had to find Caspian. The emergency was a hoax anyway.

Just after his shout the ninja grabbed him by his neck kunai in hand, "Body bag it is then."

Only to have a fist slam into his face and a shout of, "LET GO OF HIM YOU SON-OF-A BITCH!" The ninja was sent threw at least a dozen trees.

Tsuande kneeled down and checked Caspian for injuries. Seeing none she hugged him, "What happened? Are you okay?" She then showered him with kisses all over his face and then went back to hugging him.

Caspian smiled up at her, "I'm okay Auntie," he returned the hug.

At that moment half a dozen ANBU appeared on the scene one was carrying Ton-Ton.

"Where the hell were you!?" Tsuande demanded

"The pig led us here. " One ANBU said.

"If that's true that Ton-Ton you're getting a whole bag apples once we get back home." Tsuande said and Ton-Ton oinked in excitement. She then pointed over to where she punched the ninja, "He's over there somewhere." Two ANBU ran over to where see pointed. Tsuande then walked up to an ANBU and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and held him over her head. "Now you listen to me, from now on I want a full four man squad of ANBU watching over my nephew 24/7 and if _anything_ like this happens again I personally shove those masks so far up your asses that the only way you'll get them back is to puke them up. Understand?" The ANBU franticly nodded. "Good now come on the old man would want to know about this." She grabbed Caspian's hand and they walked to the Hokage's tower. Then entered and Caspian told them all about what happened.

The Hokage took a puff of his pipe, "This is troubling I'll have to speak to the council about this, for now I think Caspian needs some sleep."

They looked at Caspian who was pasted out on a chair and snoring softly. Tsuande nodded, "I'll take him home. She picked him and cradled him in her arms. As she left the ANBU started to follow her.

"What are you doing?" The Hokage asked

The leader turned to him, "We have decided to be the personal ANBU guards for Caspian Senju until Lady Tsuande decides to release us."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow," You four "decided" to do this?"

The ANBU rubbed the back of his head, "No offense Lord Hokage but an angry mother is more dangerous than an average ninja, and Lady Tsuande is an angry mother and she is far beyond an average ninja which makes her more dangerous than any Kage."

The old man nodded, "Let's call this an ongoing A-rank mission." The ANBU nodded.

Back at the senju compound Tsuande had put Caspian down on her bed to rest. Ton-Ton was sleeping on the foot of the bed, and Tsuande started putting apples in a bag for the pig. Only as she started to put a few in her hand crushed one and then she broke down. The fled gates released and she started crying as her back slide down to the floor. Tsuande was filled with two feelings fear and pride. Pride because of how Caspian handled himself, she doubted at his age if see would have be able to handle the earth ninja as well as he did, and fear because _again_ she almost lost her family, but this time she was fast enough to get there in time. Unlike with her little brother, and unlike with her lover Dan. She slammed her fist into the ground creating small cracks, she wasn't going to let any village or anyone take her family away again. She would die first.

Her thoughts stopped when she heard cries from her room. Tsuande rushed to her room to see Caspian thrashing around on the bed. She grabbed him and brought him to her chest, and whispered reassurances in his ear. "It's okay Auntie's here. I'll keep you safe." In a few minutes Caspian was back to sleep, and snoring softly into her shoulder. Not soon after Tsunade joined him in the realm of dreams.

 **That ends this chapter. Next time Caspian starts the academy and I think his life in the academy will take two chapters then graduation. I also have an idea for dinner with the Hyuga, and a spar with Itachi. If you have any thoughts on where to take this story please PM me, and if want to review with your thoughts or favorite parts of the chapter please do so. As always thanks for the support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **AN: This is a secondary story so I will try to update every other week, but it could take more or less time depending on my mood. Enjoy the story.**

 **AN 2: I have been getting a few comments asking about who will be in the harems well here are my choices so far if you have any other ideas for who should be in them please PM or review.**

 **Caspian- Isaribi, Fem Haku, Tayuya (Maybe), Karin, and Kin**

 **Iruka- Anko, Kurenai, Ayame, and Hana**

 **Now that that is out of the way enjoy the story.**

 **Caspian-The Lost Senju**

 **Chapter 4**

Today was the day that Caspian was going to start the academy, and as he and Tsuande stood in front of the building Caspian took a deep breath. It had not been a good night for him he had barely gotten any sleep. Sensing his discomfort Tsuande kneeled down to his level.

"I know it's hard, but remember how I told you the senju had to remain strong? Well this is one of these times. No one knows what happened to you and for right now it has to remain to that way. I hate it, but just have hold it together until later tonight okay?" She said with a sad smile.

Caspian hugged her and she felt a few tears wet her gi, "I love you Auntie." He whispered.

"I love you too." With one last smile Tsuande gave him a kiss on a cheek, his lunch and left.

Caspian took on more deep breath and entered the academy. He took a few seconds to look around the room, most of the kids look average, but Caspian recognized some of clan kids. There was one child from the Aburame, Hyuga, Akimichi, Inuzuka , Nara, Yamanaka, and Uchiha clans each. The only other person who caught his attention was a girl with pink hair sitting next to the Yamanaka girl; he was brought out of his thoughts by a shout near the front of the room.

"Hey brat!" Caspian looked toward the front of the class and saw Anko who was smirking.

"I'm going to be teaching you this year." She said

Caspian raised an eyebrow, "What can you teach me? I beat you." His voice was full of innocence.

With speed faster than his rank of chunin Iruka grabbed Anko and held her back from attacking Caspian. It took a few moments for Iruka to calm her down. During that time a few things happened. The first was that the kids sweat dropped at Anko, the second was some of the boys looked at Caspian in awe knowing that he had beat a chunin, Anko's outburst proved that it was true. The third thing was that some of the girls were looking at him ranging from blushes to hearts in their eyes thinking he was "cool" for beating a chunin level ninja. Yes it would take less than a day before the "Caspian Fan Club" was formed and the fan girls would start. How I pity the poor boy. But all of that was in the future in the present Caspian had spotted the blonde haired boy he had saved form the mob but as he started to walk over Iruka told them to find a seat, and all the seats close to the blonde haired boy were taken.  
As Caspian sat down Iruka introduced himself and Anko and said that each student would introduce themselves. Caspian tuned them out and decided that he would meditate having missed his morning session. With a deep breath he began to feel the charka around him, most of the students felt normal and the only difference being the level of charka. It was when he started to focus on Anko that things took a turn. For the most part her charka felt normal expect for a part near her right shoulder, probing deeper it felt a bit that the charka of the trees and flowers. But it was twisted, quite frankly it felt evil. But a source of charka from the blond boy pulled his attention away from Anko. The boy's charka felt happy and energetic, but as he probed deeper the darker the charka got until all Caspian felt was anger and hate. He let the charka wash over him, and next noise he heard was the sound of dripping water. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a dark sewer. Getting up and pushing down the fear in chest Caspian started walking to the right. It was a minute later that he came upon a giant cage with a seal in the middle of it, as he got near a giant red eye appeared causing Caspian to fall. Soon the darkness left and what was left in its place was giant orange fox with nine-tails waving behind it.

It spoke and it's voice that of a growl and it held anger in it, "Who are you boy? You aren't my jailer. How did you get here?"

"My name is Caspian Senju and I felt your charka in the blonde boy and I guess it took me here?"

The fox looked at him, _"Yes he is a senju I can feel that through his charka, but he isn't part of Hashirama's line, this charka feels different maybe he is part of the younger brothers line? How was he able to enter my jailer's mindscape? He must be a powerful sensor, but I also feel nature charka? Enough questions it's time I get answers."_ "Do you know who I am boy?" The fox asked.

"You are the Nine-Tails fox or the Kyūbi. You are one of nine tailed beasts or bijū that the Sage on Six paths created from the Tentails or Jūbi." Caspian replied

"Do you know when I was first sealed?"

Caspian nodded, "Madara Uchiha summoned you against Hashirama Senju during their battle at the Valley of the End, and Madara controlled you with his eyes. After Hashirama defeated his former friend fearing for the safety of the village he sealed you into his wife Mito Uzumaki."

The fox raised an eyebrow, "You are very well informed how do you those details?"

"I read them in my Granduncle's journal." He replied "So it that why people chase the boy? Because they think he _is_ you?" The fox nodded. _So that is what that dog ANBU meant. The people really are fools._ A couple moments passed and Caspian got a smile on his face, "Hey I just thought of something, since the Senju are descended from the Sage of Six paths and since he created you that kind of makes us cousins. We're family." Caspian said happily.

The fox growled, "Family? Family doesn't lock away each other. Family don't use each other as pawn in their DAMN WARS! If we were _family_ then why did he seal me into his wife, and then a young girl, and finally this ramen obsessed fool, if I was family why have I been locked away for close to a century? Answer that boy." The fox challenged.

While it had been speaking the fox's killer intent had been rising and by the time it was finished Caspian was shaking from the force of it. "Maybe he did it to protect you? I mean if one Uchiha could take control of you then it makes since that another one could as well. Since he couldn't force the Uchiha to leave without starting another war, he could of thought that it was safer for you to be kept safe in a human being. As for the other thing you said about being used in wars my mom once said that "Sometimes we hurt the people we loving trying to protect them." Caspian finished with a sad smile. The fox's anger cooled after what the boy had said. For so long his mind had been filled with hate for the humans who had sealed him away. He had been trapped for almost fifty years only to be freed and once again be controlled by a Uchiha. Then when he had control of himself again he was sealed into a helpless baby. He would always hate humans but the boy's words had hit a cord that he had never thought about, could this had been a way to protect him? The boy had earned his respect, the fox put it head down on his its paws, "You are a strange but wise young human." Were its only words. A few moments passed. "Cousin Fox can I touch your tails they look very soft?" Caspian asked. The fox shrugged and put a few of its tails past the bars. Caspian touched them and they were indeed soft, and he was so tried. Just before he used the fox's tails as a pillow the Kyubi informed him that it was his turn to speak to the class.

As Caspian began to think about the classroom he started to vanish but the last thing he heard the fox say was, "My jailor's name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Mine name is Kurama"

With that Caspian awoke back in class, with everyone staring at him. Some of the girls were evening talking about how cute he looked when he slept. Gathering his bearings Caspian asked, "Sorry what was the question?"

"Tell us your name, hobbies, and goal." Iruka said

"My name is Caspian Senju, and I like to read and train, and my dream to be a great senju clan head." He finished with a smile. As Iruka went to the next student Caspian looked at the boy whose name he know knew was Naruto Uzumaki. Uzumaki that was his Grand Aunt's last name that made him family too! Since the Nine-Tails he meant Kurama was sealed in him too that meant they were both family, and he would help them both. But how was the question? Then his eyes lit up, seals were the answer. Since Naruto was an Uzumaki he should be able to take to seals easily, he could give Naruto a starter sealing book and make him his friend, and if Caspian helped then they could find a way to unseal not only Kurama but the other tailed beasts as well and they could be one big happy family. Caspian smiled his plan it was simple but it could take a long time, but he would be patient. It took close to three months just to make to the Leaf, because he had to wait for other ninja to past him with his camouflage justu. Not only in the Mist but in the other villages as well. He sometimes had to wait a whole day in his camouflage justu before he could move again. Caspian decided he would start his plan tomorrow, but as his mind focused on what Iruka was saying about village history his eyes started to close, this time from boredom. It was going to be a long day.

While Caspian was sleeping through his first ever academy class, Tsuande had been called to the Hokage's tower. As she entered her former sensei's office she saw him staring out the window looking at the village. On his desk was a letter.

The Hokage turned toward his former student, "Early this morning I got a letter from the Tsuchikage. He said that the ninja was in fact a missing nin. The man was to be executed for killing too many civilians while in pursuit of a target, with wild justu use. He foolishly thought that if he captured or kill the young senju that it would get him in the good graces of the Tsuchikage. From what we have been able to "gather" from the prisoner the Kage's story checks out. The Tsuchikage gave us his blessing to kill the prisoner, but he wishes for an audience with you and Caspian. His terms are in a weeks' time he wishes to come to the village with only himself, two bodyguards and his own granddaughter Kurotsuchi. Since this involves yourself and your nephew I wish to get your thoughts on it." The Hokage finished.

Tsuande put her elbows on the table. This could easily turn into another war if it wasn't handled the right way, she honestly had no idea what to do. "What would you do sensei?" She asked

The aged Kage sat down, "I believe this is a chance to start to heal the wounds from the war. But we must take precautions. A few Hyuga watching over the gates to make sure any army isn't on top us is a good place to start, as well as having them watched 24/7 by ANBU."

"Do you really thing he would stage an invasion with his granddaughter here?" Tsuande asked

"You are underestimating how stubborn the Tsuchikage is and how deep his pain goes. During the Third Great Ninja war Minato killed many ninja with his "Flying Thunder God" justu one of them being the Tsuchikage's own son. The war has been over for well over a decade but wounds like that are slow to heal, if they ever do. But I think the pros out way the risks, if we can forge an alliance even if it is a temporary one the wounds of war can start to heal." He finished.

Tsuande nodded, "Well I trust you and the village, myself and Caspian will meet with the Tsuchikage just send us a time and place."

The Hokage nodded, "I have also called back Jiraiya, if there is an invasion I want our best ninja here to defend the village. I told him you would meet him at a bar in a day or so. Finally, Tsuande I am glad to see you happy once again. It seems young Caspian is a good influence on you." The old kage smiled.

"Yeah he is, he loves the library. It's only been a month and he's almost gone through half the books already. His training is going well, I estimate his speed is low to mid jonin, charka control is mid to high jonin, taijustu low jonin, and ninjustu high chunin. I think he may have actually created a justu, the Hissing Water Palm. It shoots water at the target, but before it hits it evaporates creating a mist. I think it would be classified as a mid to high C rank justu."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow, "The boy may be a prodigy Tsuande. Will you let him graduate early?"

She shook her head, "No I don't think so. From what I gathered he never had many friends, I think he needs friends, and having him graduates stops that." Tsuande said with a smile.

If Tsuande knew what Caspian had been doing to get a friend she would have been happy, maybe. Caspian had gotten tired of waiting and was just so bored at the academy, that he had sent a water clone to grab a sealing book. It was during the lunch break that the clone returned, with the book. Caspian had approached Naruto told him his name and handed him the book as a present. Then Naruto did something unexpected he hugged Caspian, and he felt tears hit the back of his jacket. Caspian returned the hug, and after the lunch hour had ended the two sat next to each other. Soon after Caspian was sleeping through another history lesson and Naruto was looking over the sealing book, which came with brushes and paper someone could use to make seals.

It was during the last exercise of the day which was running five laps around the field when something happened. Having been one of the first kids to finish his laps, (Five laps was nothing after dodging giant rocks, and fire Justus by his Aunt) Naruto came up to him and told him that he had something to show him. They both snuck out to a training field not too far away from the academy.

Naruto pulled out a seal that he had made, "Cool huh?" Caspian nodded, now he had read the book on sealing that Naruto had, and knew that a seal shouldn't look like what Naruto was holding, "Let's see what it can do." Naruto said. Before he could stop him Naruto put _way_ to much charka into the seal. Caspian felt the charka expand and knew it would explode. He grabbed Naruto and with a burst of speed escaped the training area. Unknown to Caspian he had just used the justu that he had wanted to learn that when he saw the Dog ANBU and female ninja use, the "Teleportation" justu. Since Caspian didn't know that he and Naruto landed hard against the ground back in the academy yard. They arrived just in time to see the training ground they were at go up in an explosion. It seemed Naruto would need more help in sealing then Caspian thought. From behind them they hard a cough to see the scowling face of Iruka, and the grinning face of Anko.

Fifteen minutes later both boys sat in the headmaster's office, with the retired middle age ninja sitting at his desk, and Tsuande pacing back and forth as was Ton-Ton who she had picked up from Shizune on her way to the academy . She was angry, maybe even more so than when she caught Jiraiya peeping on her ( the first time )in the hot spring, and she hit him so hard he was sent to another female ninja hot spring in Wind country where he got beat up even more.

She turned toward the two boys who had lowered their heads. "How do you blow up a training ground your both six?!" She looked at Caspian, " What were you thinking giving him a book on sealing, not to mention that he isn't even family-"

Caspian got up so quick he knocked the chair over, "He is family! Naruto is an Uzumaki even if it is distant he is family and don't you dare think anything else Auntie! I won't lose any more family not again." As he finished tears entered his eyes.  
Any retort she had died on Tsuande's lip after that last sentence. The way Caspian acted you tended to forget that he had seen both of his parents murdered only a few short months ago. She kneeled down and wrapped him a hug.

As he sniffled Caspian returned the hug, "I sorry I yelled at you Auntie."  
Tsuande smiled, "It's okay I forgive you, but next time tell me what you're going to do okay?" Caspian nodded. Her gaze then turned to Naruto, "And you no more practicing seals without supervision got it." Naruto nodded franticly. "Now what should be your punishment?"

This is when the headmaster cut in, "May I suggest Lady Tsuande that there be no punishment, and that they simply leave for the rest of the day. We can start fresh tomorrow. No one was harmed in the explosion and the academy was thinking about replacing that training ground anyway. So no real harm was done."  
Tsuande thought they were getting off scot free until she realized she could "train" both of them. Her face turned into a smirk, and then all four of them left including Ton-Ton.

As they all walked on the street, Caspian asked, "Auntie can we go to the park?" She turned to him and he had the puppy dog eyes, she then turned to Naruto who was doing the same. Tsuande then looked back to Caspian who was now holding Ton-Ton, and even the pig was doing his version of puppy dog eyes. She slapped her forehead in defeat, "Fine one hour then we all go home."

"Home?" an almost disbelieving Naruto asked.

Tsuande turned to him, "Your family Naruto and you're staying with us for a little while." Before she could react Naruto had her leg in a hug, and Caspian was doing the same." With both kids glued to her legs she made her way to the park.

When they got there the two boys and pig raced to the slide as Tsunade sat down on a bench. She watched the boy for a few minutes while they played. All three of them went down the slide at once with Ton-Ton in the front, then they went to the swings and they took turns pushing each other, both boys even pushed Ton-Ton on a swing well he squealed happily. It was a perfect end to a not so perfect day.

 **There goes this chapter. Next time there is the meeting with the Tsuchikage, maybe the Hyuga dinner, and meeting** **Jiraiya. Also I would like your thoughts on if I should give Caspian Wood Release, or would that make him too overpowered. On that note do you think his is too overpowered right now? One final thing, should I call Caspian's justu Hissing Water Palm or Hissing Wave Palm because I find myself typing wave instead of water. As always PM if you have any questions concerns, or suggestions on where to take the story leave a review about your favorite part of the chapter or story so far. Until next time thanks for the support**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**  
 **Caspian-The Lost Senju**

 **Chapter 5**

The morning after their day in the park Naruto and Caspian where training with Tsuande, Shizune, and Tonton, Caspian was dodging rocks thrown by Tsuande well Naruto was trying to master the tree climbing exercise and he was failing. All the destroyed trees proved that, as he failed yet again Naruto looked up from his place on the ground to see Tonton who was on the tree and oinked at Naruto as if he was laughing at the blonde. Before the blonde could comment Tsuande told the boys to get ready to go to the academy. A few minutes later both boys were walking toward the academy hand in hand with Tsuande, with Shizune and Tonton trailing behind them. After a hug and kiss for each boy and a warning not to use seals without supervision, the women and pig left. For most of the morning it was the same boring lectures until Iruka asked what the chunin thought was a simple question.

"What is the Hokage?" The teacher asked his class

Sakura raised her hand, "The Hokage is the leader of the village."

Iruka nodded, "Good answer Sakura, but he is more than that."

Naruto raised his hand nearly jumping out of his seat, "The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village."

Again Iruka nodded, "That isn't always the case but good answer anyway Naruto, anyone else?"

It was silent until a soft spoke from next to Naruto, "The title of Hokage is meaningless." All eyes turned to face the speaker which had been Caspian.

Iruka raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry Caspian could you elaborate?"

The boy nodded, "Naruto and Sakura are not wrong strength and leadership are needed for the village to live, but in the end the title is meaningless. What the Hokage and everyone ninja or civilian needs is the will of fire. The will that allows people to protect their friends, comrades, and family no matter what the cost as long as everyone in the village has the will of fire the title doesn't matter, the Hokage is the same as the youngest civilian, they are equal. What the Hokage, and everyone else should try to be is a walking example of the will of fire. It was the will of fire that has caused the village to survive and grow over the past century, and as long the will of fire remains everyone is equal and titles are meaningless." With that he sat down.

Iruka stared dumbfounded for a minute before he blinked, "Okay everyone take an early lunch." As the students filed out of the room Iruka turned toward Anko, "Could you watch the kids I'm got to wrap my head around what was just said."

Anko nodded she too had a hard time wrapping her around what the brat had said, but if anyone could understand the will of fire it would be a Senju.

As the teachers thought things over Naruto was eating his lunch, well Caspian was meditating and improving his sensor skills. Naruto looked up from his lunch to see a group of girls giggling and pointing at Caspian, well another one with blue hair looked at Naruto blushed and quickly looked away.

"Girls are weird." The blonde stated

Caspian nodded, "The ones pointing at me and giggling maybe, but I think the blue haired girl is just shy. Maybe you should ask her to join us for lunch."

The blonde smiled and walked toward the blue haired girl. As he left Caspian felt a presence and opened his eyes to see a boy in a jacket with sunglasses staring at him.

"The insects respond strongly to you." The boy said in a monotone voice.

Caspian looked around him and saw that ants, butter flies, and almost every other insect in the yard was crawling or flying around in circle. He looked at the boy and smiled, "I guess they just like me, Caspian Senju." He held his hand

The coated boy looked at the extended hand the very slowly did the same, "Shino Aburame" the boy replied in the same monotone voice. Suddenly another voice entered the conversation.

"That was a troublesome speech you made today, where did you think of it anyway?" A boy with pineapple shaped hair said. Next to him was "big boned" boy with brown hair who was munching on a bag of potato chips. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, and he is Chōji Akimichi. Now where did you get that troublesome speech?"

"I am a descendant of the first and second Hokage I simply took their ideas and made my own version." Was Caspian's reply.

"Does mean that you are Lady Tsuande's son, and the reason she left the village was to keep you safe?" A blonde haired girl with a pony tail asked, Caspain could see Sakura was hiding behind the blonde.

"She is my Aunt and my grandfather was the second Hokage Tobirama Senju." Caspian said

As Ino was about to ask another question Shikamaru interrupted her, "Ino stop asking troublesome questions and introduce yourself."

Ino pouted at being talked down to but followed his suggestion, "I'm Ino Yamanaka, and the girl with the big forehead behind me is Sakura Haruno."

"Ino don't bring attention to it." The pink head whined

Caspian smiled and with a wave his kunai appeared in his hand and he cut off a piece of his shirt and handed it Sakura.

"You can wear it like a headband, and no will know about your forehead." Caspian said

Sakura took the piece of cloth ,and with shaking hands wrapped in around her forehead.

Ino smiled, "That looks good on you, but I have to come up with another nick name since I can't call you forehead anymore."

That got a giggle out of Sakura, it was also when Naruto returned with the blue haired girl who was blushing up a storm. He introduced her as Hinata Hyūga, and soon the group of children were eating together.

As Caspian was making new friends Tsuande was in process of meeting old ones, first she had met with Hinata's mother Hikari Hyuga who was holding the newest member of the main branch Hanabi Hyuga, the baby girl was sleeping soundly in her mother's arms. She was the wife of the Hyuga Clan head Hiashi Hyuga, so it was given that she was beautiful with her long flowing black hair to her perfectly formed face, lips, and body, along with her kind eyes she was the definition of beautiful. She invited Tsuande and Caspian to dinner that evening, she also said that it was to discuss clan matters and asked them to dress nice. Tsuande agreed and soon she found herself headed into a bar to see her once time team mate the Toad Sage Jiraiya. When she entered the bar the man with long spiky white hair smiled.

"It is true you have returned, and here I thought sensei interrupted my "research" for nothing. " The Toad Sage said

"Shut it you pervert before I have to pay for the bar to get a new wall." Tsuande said sitting down.

"You haven't changed a bit in all the years you've been gone." He said "So is the boy yours?" Jiraiya asked

Tsuande slammed her head down on the bar, she was so tired of people asking her that question, "No Jiraiya I'm his Aunt his mother was some unknown Senju member who died giving birth to him."

"What's he like?" As the Sage asked the flood gates opened. For the next hour Tsuande talked about Caspian, and by the end Jiraiya was sorry he had asked, but at the same time he was happy that his teammate had the chance at motherhood ,that while she never said it, she had wanted. "He sounds like a great kid, but what is this about the Tsuchikage coming to the Leaf?" After Tsuande explained her story Jiraiya just sighed, "Well good thing the Hokage called me back, things could go south in instant. Well it was nice catching up but I have "research" to do."  
As Jiraiya said that he little out a perverted giggle, but as he began to stand up Tsuande held him back. "I have a favor to ask. Caspian has made friends with Naruto Uzumaki-" As she said the name she felt Jiraiya freeze. "As an Uzumaki Caspian thought the boy could take to seals easily. He was wrong, the fool ended up blowing up a training ground, and since you are the only seal master in the village I want you teach him."

Jiraiya's hair kept him eyes from view, but his voice was quiet, "Do you know what you're asking me to do?"

Tsuande nodded, "I'm asking you to take responsibility for your mistakes just as I did. It won't be easy, but you owe it to Naruto to at least try to be in his life. You are his _godfather_ after all."

"It isn't that easy." Jiraiya started to say

"Do you think it was easy for me? I was forced back to the place where my family was killed, where my lover was killed because I couldn't save him, where my little brother died fighting in a war that he was too young for, and the place where a demon killed almost everyone I knew. You're not the only one hurting Jiraiya, but you owe it to the boy to at least try." Tsuande finished her drink, "Come on we can pick them up from the academy, and you take Naruto to start to teach him about seals well I take Caspian to the Hyuga compound for dinner. The boy loves ramen by the way." With that Tsuande left the bar, and after a few moments Jiraiya followed.

It was now the last hour of the academy and well the girls left with Anko for special training. Iruka decided that it would be fine to have a sparring tournament. The first few matches were nothing special, they were little more than brawls, that was until the names Caspian Senju, and Sasuke Uchiha were called.

Caspian looked at the boy in front him, his grandfather had written quite a bit about the Uchiha Clan in journals, and it was safe to say he wasn't a fan. Well his grandfather didn't think all the Uchiha were evil he didn't trust them as a whole, he thought their pride and arrogance were too high, and how they had something called the "Curse of Hatred" which he had not done in depth about in the journals Caspian had read so far. Looking at the boy in front of him he could see what his grandfather was talking about, Sasuke took no stance against him, and wore the smirk on his face like he was born with it. He was everything wrong with the clan that his grandfather distrusted. As Iruka said begin the Uchiha decided to get a quick jab in.

"So is the big breasted cow that walked here with you your mother, or did she really just leave because she had seen a few people die like my father said? If it's true it I think it shows why my father is right when he says that since women are so emotional they shouldn't be ninjas." The smirk never left his face, and all Caspian saw was red.

While the fight outside was heating up, inside Anko was hating her life. When she heard she was teaching "special" girl only classes she thought at the very least it would have something to do with puberty, and there changing bodies. But no it was about damn flower arrangement, what the hell did that have to do with being a ninja!? She threw the book aside and decided on another course of action until she saw two figures about to crash into the window. She quickly jumped out of the way as Caspian and Saskue slammed through the window and onto the classroom floor.

The fight outside had been short, with a quick kick he had broken at least three of the Uchiha's ribs, he then asked the boy to apologize. Saskue threw an insult at him, and with another kick another rib was broken. Iruka called a stop to the match and Caspian walked away thinking he had proved his point only to feel a large amount of charka coming toward him. He jumped out of the way of the fire ball, and looked back to see the frown on Sasuke's face. On instinct he tackled the boy and they both slammed into the window.

On the floor Caspian held on hand onto the scuff on Saskue's shirt, and the other was a fist ready to pound some sense into the boy.

"Here's a tip _Uchiha_ ," He spat out the word. "Next time you insult a person's family, and try to kill him make sure you can at least hit him." As he was about to slam his fist down on the prideful boys nose Anko grabbed his wrist.

"Brat stand down that's an order." Their eyes met, and after a few moments Caspian got off Sasuke. "Uchiha go to the nurse, Senju go back outside and know that I'm going tell your Aunt about what happened and that the she's going to pay for it." Caspian nodded and made his way outside. Anko then turned back to the class, "Okay now who could tell me how the best way to assassinate a wandering merchant would be?" The girls in the class eyes widened and they wondered why they had such a weird teacher.

When his Aunt came to the academy with a man walking beside her, his first thought was to cut the guy into a million pieces based on how he was looking at her, but after a moment he recognized the man as Jiraiya one of his Aunt's old teammates and if the stories she told him were true he was the biggest pervert on the planet, and she could hit him so hard that he flew into another country. When they arrived Tsuande explained that Naruto would be going with Jiraiya to train in seals every night until they decided otherwise. Naruto's only response was a smile as he followed Jiraiya as they left, it was then that a young man approached them his dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his cheeks looked like they had lines on them.

"Lady Tsuande of behalf of the Uchiha clan I Itachi Uchiha wish to apologize for my younger brother's foolish words and deeds, but I ask you to remember he is a child after all, and I hope you accept my apology."  
Tsuande raised an eyebrow and looked at Caspian who refused to meet her eyes, her eyebrows came together in a look of anger, "What did you do?" She asked her voice was quiet but promised pain if he even left one thing out. Caspian shuttered under his Aunt's icy glare and told her the story about the fight with Sasuke.

Tsuande let out breath, "Okay fine I accept the apology now please leave I have to have some _words_ with my foolish nephew."

Itachi nodded but as he started walking back to his younger brother he spoke to Caspian, "You humbled him if only slightly, that is a very difficult thing to do. I expect great things from you Caspian Senju." Were the cryptic words he left them with.

When Itachi was gone Tsuande turned to Caspian, "I understand why, you did what you did. But as a ninja you most have better control over your emotions. I'm _not_ saying to be emotionless to not feel anything, because if you feel nothing then you aren't human. What I _am_ saying is that in the heat of battle you must remain calm and focused no matter what is going on around you. Tonight we are going to put that to the test, we have dinner at the Hyuga compound, and for the whole night I don't want to see the slightest bit of surprise or anger on your face understand?" Caspian nodded, "Good now come one we have to get ready." As they left the academy Tsuande could feel that people were following them, when she saw a pair of expense shoes under a bush she knew who. Of course they were the fan girls the bane of _real_ female ninja everywhere. She had to put a stop to this, she turned around and slammed her fist into her ground shattering the earth. "Anyone who doesn't stop following us in the next five seconds becomes my target." She said. A moment later half a dozen girls ran from there hiding places as fast as their legs could allow them to.

"Auntie why did you scare them away they weren't hurting anyone." Caspian stated

"You knew they were the whole time, why didn't you say sometime?" She asked

Caspian shrugged, "I thought they were practicing their stealth skills."

Tsuande shook her head she would have to teach how to deal women soon if this was going to keep happening. When they got back to compound she told him to change, and moments later Caspian was dressed in a dark blue kimono, and Tsuande herself was in a green one, As she was putting some of the finishing touches on herself Caspian asked,

"Auntie why do you wear a henge?" That question caused Tsuande to freeze, Caspian continued, "It is because you think you don't look beautiful anymore? Again he was met with more silence, "Can I see the real you Auntie?" Tsuande thought for a moment and slowly undid the transformation justu. It place of the beautiful 25 year old was a women in her early to mid-fifties with graying hair, winkles all over her face, and it easy to see her body was sagging due to age. But all Caspian said was, "Your beautiful Auntie" and hugged her." The pure sincerity in his voice caused Tsuande to shed a few trees. Maybe she wouldn't have to teach him about how to deal with women after all.

As they arrived at the Hyuga compound the guards let them through without a hassle, and a 25 year old Tsuande (She did have an image to maintain after all) and Caspian entered the blindly white complex that was the Hyuga compound. The best way to describe the compound would be to say it had a museum like feel to it. The compound was beautiful but if you touched anything you would get yelled at. It was a minute later that they met the head family of the Hyuga, standing in front of them was the head of the clan Hiashi Hyuga the man held a presence that forced you to look at the man with respect, next to him was his wife Hikari Hyuga who was carrying Hanabi, and Hinata was holding her mother's hand blushing slightly. It was after a short by good meal was finished that they got to clan business, and Hikari suggest that Hinata took Caspian to the training grounds well they talk.

"So what do you want Hiashi, I know Hikari would do this out of the goodness of her heart but you not so much." Tsuande said  
Hiashi's face never moved a muscle as he began to speak, "I wish to arrange a marriage contract between my oldest daughter and your nephew."

Tsuande reply was simple and to the point, "No the Senju clan has never used arranged marriages and I won't start now." Hiashi was about to argue when his wife but her hand on his shoulder simply and shook her head. The roomed was filled with tension.

Well the adults were talking Hinata was leading Caspian through the compoud when he asked a question.

"Why do you blush when you look at Naruto?" This caused Hinata to stop in her tracks and blush. "Is it a girl thing?" Hinata simply nodded. "Okay then I'll shut up, that is what my Aunt told me to do if the conversation turned to "girl things", so how about you show me the Hyuga training grounds." He said with a smile. It was soon after that talk that arrived at the training only to a boy a year older than them, hitting a training dummy his byakugan active. As they entered he turned toward them.

"You are Caspian Senju correct?" The boy asked. Caspian nodded, "I am Neji Hyuga prodigy of the Hyuga clan, and I must say that I disappointed that a prodigy like yourself is with trash like my cousin." Neji said a smirk on his face.

It was only his Aunt's instructions that the scowl off Caspian's face, "Well then about we face off prodigy to prodigy?" Caspian got into a stance and took a breath, as he did this Neji noticed with his eyes that his normal blue charka now had hints of green in it. _What in the world is that_?

Before either boy could launch a strike Hiashi's voiced entered the training area.

"As great as this match would be I ask you to remember that the Senju's are guests, and they are to be treated with the respect that grants them." Hiashi said his voice hard.

Neji deactivated his eyes and bowed to Hiashi, "As you wish Lord Hyuga." Then he left the area.

Hiashi turned toward Hinata and said that it was time for bed, and with a quick goodbye she left, he said that it was time for Tsuande and Caspian to leave as well. As they neared the door Hiashi turned toward Caspian and asked him a question.

"Who do you believe would win a fight to the death between Hinata and Neji?"

Caspian looked toward his Aunt who gave a quick nod, "Hinata, because as my Grandfather wrote, pride and arrogance are the downfall of any great ninja no matter what the age. Neji has that in spades and it would cause him to lose."  
Hiashi nodded, _If I can't have you as a son-in-law the next best thing is as an ally, you are wise beyond your years child._ Hiashi thought as the Senju's left.

When they got of the compound Tsuande spoke,

"You did an excellent job tonight Caspian I think you deserve a treat let's get you some ice cream." Caspian took her hand with a smile. Now if they could do this well with the Tsuchikage that would be a miracle.

 **One more chapter down, next time is the meeting with the Tsuchikage. I would like to plug that I have made my first ever one-shot Tenten:Crush and I would appreciate some feedback on it considering it is my first every try a romance. As always leave me a review or PM me if you have any thoughts on the chapter or for the story as a whole. As always thanks for the support.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Caspian-The Lost Senju**

 **Chapter 6**

It was the day that Caspian and Tsuande were to meet the Tsuchikage and Jiraiya had entered the Senju compound to get Naruto so he could the train in sealing while Tsuande and Caspian were with the Tsuchikage. It was early in the morning when the Toad Sage was walking past Caspian's room when he felt a familiar charka. He peered into the room and saw Caspian meditating but what he felt from the boy was the same charka he felt when he was in sage mode. Raising an eyebrow Jiraiya made his way into the kitchen to see Shizune cooking and Tsuande sitting at the table.

"Hey Hime do you know what the kid is doing in his room?" the Sage asked

"I swear Jiraiya if you did anything" Tsuande started

Jiraiya put his hands up in self-defense, "I didn't do anything, I just need to you to see something okay?" Tsuande rolled her eyes and followed him to Caspian's room.

"He's meditating so what Jiraiya?" The blonde asked

"Look closer." Jiraiya instructed

Tsuande did and in the next few moments she saw a small part of Caspian's right arm turn into stone, and the next instant it dissipated, this happened half a dozen times in the next minute and each time Caspian's arm was covered in less stone.

She turned back to her team mate, "What was that Jiraiya?"

"That was the training I did to enter Sage mode. You allow nature charka to enter your body; the drawback is if too much enters your system too quickly you turn to stone. Until now I thought the only place to do this would be in a summons home land like Mount Myōboku, were Pa had a stick that he hit you with if you gathered to much nature charka, to get it out of your system. It seems that your nephew may be something of a natural at this."  
"Does he know that he is do it?" Tsuande asked

Jiraiya shrugged, "I don't know, rumor had that the First could go into Sage mode, maybe he read about it?"

Tsuande shook her head, "My grandfather never wrote about his Sage mode, I guess he wanted to at least keep a few secrets for himself."

"How long as he has been doing this?" The Toad summoner asked

"I think a few months." Was the reply

"Well then in a few more months I think the kid could reach Sage mode. Damn he could be a Sage and he's not even ten yet." Jiraiya said

Tsuande nodded but deep down she was worried, she wanted Caspian to have a childhood one that herself and others like Jiraiya never got to have because they were labeled prodigy's and fast tracked through the academy to fight in the Second Great Ninja War, and even if there wasn't a wat at the moment prodigy's still got treated differently and forced into an program to graduate early. She wouldn't let that happen to her nephew no matter what.

"Auntie it's rude to spy on people." Caspian's voice knocked out of her thoughts. With his eyes still closed Caspian smiled.

"Kid how do you that we're here?" Jiraiya asked

Getting up Caspian said, "I can feel your charka, I feels Granduncles charka all over this compound, I also feel Grandfather's charka, and the charka of all the other Senju that used to live here. Auntie's charka feels a lot like Granduncle's charka, and yours feels slimy like a frog or toad." He finished with a smile and hugged his Aunt before heading into the kitchen for breakfast.

Jiraiya smiled, "A soon to be Sage and a powerful sensor, Tsuande you should talk to sensei, if you don't he may no choice but to have the kid graduate early and we both know that is not the best thing for some people." Tsuande nodded

It was an hour later after then were done with breakfast, and Caspian as well as Tsuande were headed out to meet the Hokage. Caspian was pouting in his dark blue kimono with the Senju clan symbol on the back well holding Ton-Ton.

"I look silly Auntie" Caspian pouted

"No you look handsome." Tsuande responded who was dressed in her own dark green kimono. She then looked at Ton-Ton, "Caspian do we really need to bring Ton-Ton?"

Boy and pig a like glared at her when she said that. On Caspian it would have looked intimidating if he wasn't six years old, as of now it just looked adorable, on Ton-Ton it just looked odd. His answer was simple, "Yes"

Tsuande just rolled her eyes and the three headed out to the Hokage's tower. They had only been there for a few minutes when the door opened to reveal four people. One was a young girl the same age as Caspian with short dark hair, brown eyes, and she was wearing a dark red shirt with the right sleeve missing, along with the same color pants. This was the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi, the second was a very tall man dressed in all red with a red Kage hat, and red eyes. The third man had a red moustache and red hair. Caspian recognized these two men, the first was Han and second was Roshi he read about them in the bingo book they A to S rank ninja. Literally floating behind them was the third Tsuchikage Ōnoki, he appeared to be the same age of the Third Hokage, he was very short and had a large nose.

"So this is the boy who defeated one of my jonin." Onoki spoke his voice slightly higher pitched.

"Lord Tsuchikage it was Aunt who actually defeated him, I simply bought myself time, for her to arrive." Caspian corrected him

"Still being a first year academy student and being able to hold off a jonin even if he is a disgraced one is no easy feat. But I still find it hard to believe, prepares a fight with my granddaughter will easy my thoughts." The Tsuchikage said

Tsuande and the Hokage shared a look before the Hokage spoke, "As you wish, the fight will take place on the roof". The Tsuchikage gave a smile.

A moment later the group was on the roof and Caspian and Kurotsuchi were standing across from each other well Tsuande was the referee.

 _Okay I have to win this fight to make the Leaf look strong, but it is also in front of a foreign leader so I can't seem to strong or I could worry him and that could start a war, also I'm a ninja so I have to keep a few secrets for myself. My best bet is to match her skill level, if she uses a C-rank justu, then I use a C-rank and so on._ Caspian thought as his Aunt began the match.

Kurotsuchi started by throw a few shuriken and started making hand signs, "Earth Style: Earth Spikes"

Spikes came up from the ground as Caspian dodged the shuriken and the spikes.

 _C-rank_ he thought as he started making his own hand signs, "Water Style: Water Bullet" He said as a medium size bullet shot out at Kurotsuchi who dodged.

Caspian then charged at her and two started a taijustu battle, which Caspian won when his kunai appeared out of nowhere and he slashed at her cutting her cheek and kicking her in the stomach sending her back.

 _Where the heck did that kunai come from?_ Kutosuchi thought as she started hand signs for last justu. "Lave Style: Lava Boulders" She shouted

 _A-rank_ Caspian thought as a half a dozen mini meteors came up from the ground and flew at him with little lave tails forming behind them. Now for anyone else this justu would have a posed a problem, but for the last month Caspian had been training with his Aunt in a similar exercise with larger boulders and more than six at a time. Simply put for him dodging the justu was quite easy. It appeared to the visiting ninja that it was simply by instinct that Caspian jumped on top of the first boulder then hopped him way across the other five and delivered a punch to Kutosuchi that knocked her down, and he had his kunai at her throat. He had won.

As he got up the frown on his face turned to a smile as he extended his hand, Kutosuchi accepted it and he pulled her up. "That was a great fight you may have got me with that last justu if I hadn't training with my Aunt these past couple months."

The Hokage smiled, _He is as fierce as_ _Tobirama- sensei_ _well in battle and he is as kind as_ _Hashirama- sensei well out battle. The Senji clan will be fine._

"The boy is strong as well as smart Lord Hokage; he defeated my granddaughter well not only holding back, but also without giving away many justu. It is expected of a Senju. Now I guess it is time for us to talk about a temporary peace treaty?" The Tsuchikage said. The Hokage nodded.

Caspian ran over and bowed to the Tsuchikage, "Lord Tsuchikage may I take your granddaughter out for increase in praise for an excellent match?" he asked

The Tsuchikage looked over to the Hokage who spoke, "I already have a full group of ANBU watching over him 24/7"

The Tsuchikage nodded, "Fine boy, but do you promise no harm will come over my granddaughter on your watch?"

The boy looked at the Tsuchikage with a stare that caused the old man to skip a breath, "I promise."

The Tsuchikage nodded as Caspian smiled and whistled as Ton-Ton appeared and jumped on Caspian's shoulder as he ran back to Kutosuchi.

"Why are you bringing the pig along?" Kutosuchi asked

"Ton-Ton isn't a normal pig, he's a ninja pig!" Caspian said as Ton-Ton oinked in agreement. Kutosuchi rolled her eyes as she followed her new friend to the local ice-cream stand.

Both children had just finished their ice-cream and where chatting happily when a member of the Inuzuka clan approached them. He had short black hair, and was wearing a typical chunin uniform and had a small black dog at his side.

"Senju-san why are you talking with Earth trash like that next to you?" He asked

Caspian turned toward the older boy and stared at him and air around them dropped a few degrees. "What did you just call my friend?" he asked

"I called her simply what she and all other Earth ninja are _trash_." The boy smugly said

The next moment the boy felt Caspian's fist in his gut, the boy's dog growled and started to attack but was blocked by Ton-Ton.

"You disgrace not only all that died in the Third Great Ninja War, but the village, and most importantly the Will of Fire itself. My ancestors created this village with the idea that it will be a place of peace; it has no place for your hate. Now apologize or I will personally drag you to the Hokage's office, have you kicked out of the ninja program, and have your charka sealed." Caspian said

"I'm sorry" The boy whispered

"Louder I want everyone here to hear a fool speak, and hopefully you gain some humility from it." Caspian said

"I'M SORRY" The boy yelled

Caspian removed his fist from the boy's gut, "Good now return to your clan compound and tell your clan head what you did, I'm sure she'll give a fool like you a fitting punishment." The boy and dog quickly left with their tails between their legs. He then returned to the ice-cream stand and with a smile asked, "ANBU-san do you all want ice –cream?" Caspian was answered with four leafs being cut down off a tree. "Four more ice creams please" He asked the owner.

Meanwhile the adults had watched the whole encounter via the Hokage's crystal ball.

"I assume your fears are gone Onoki?" The Third asked

Onoki nodded, "Yes I have no fear that my ninja will be at least _tolerated_ in your village. Fine we have agreed to ten year peace treaty, and trade agreement correct?" The Hokage nodded, "Then we are done here, Han, Roshi let us leave my back is starting to act up."

It was few minutes later that the Earth ninja were leaving well Caspian and Ton-Ton were waving goodbye. Suddenly Kutosuchi stopped and ran back toward the Leaf village and quickly gave Caspian a kiss on the cheek, and both children shared matching blushes as she ran back to the Earth ninja.

Caspian heard Ton-Ton oink laughing and he turned to him, "You shut up! We have to get home." With that boy and pig left the gate behind and headed home.

 **With that this chapter is done. It is my goal to somehow include Ton-Ton in every major part of the story. I simply want to do that. Also the end of this chapter is a way to pose a question to all of you, do you think Kutosuchi should be in the harem? I also would like to know if you think Caspian should get Wood Style. If you have any thoughts on these questions then please review and PM me. As always thanks for the support.**

:


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Caspian-The Lost Senju**

 **Chapter 7**

A 13 year old Caspian sat in his chair in the academy as Naruto sat next to him reading a book on sealing. The past seven years had been filled with training and studying for the two boys, Naruto had become well versed in sealing thanks to Jiraiya, and Caspian had been practicing his sensor skills. All the boys' hard work had paid off as they had just finished there genin exams and were officially ninja. As Caspian looked over the classroom his eyes went to Ino and Sakura who sat next to each other talking. His mind went to how the two had gone from rivalry back to friendship.

 _It had been a few months since the Uchiha massacre and Sasuke had just returned to the academy. During the lunch break Sakura had went over to talk to him. As she started to talk to him it was clear the Uchiha was getting angry and angry until in a fit of rage he smacked the pinkite across the face throwing her to the ground. That moment the entire yard went silent and Sakura let out a cry and ran inside, Ino ran after her._

 _As Sasuke went to sit back down, he was suddenly pulled back up and slammed against a tree by Caspian. "You're going to apologize to her Uchiha."_

" _Make me Senju." Sasuke sneered back_

" _You think you're the only one that last someone? From what I heard all you saw where the bodies of your clansmen. I saw my parents killed in front of me. You got off easy, get over yourself and move forward or better yet just stay out of everyone else's way." Caspian finished by dropping the boy to the ground and walking away. As he walked away he felt an intake of charka, then nothing. He looked behind him to see Sasuke being held back by snakes._

 _Anko was smirking, "I can't have my students attacking each other with justu now can I?" Caspian just nodded and walked back over to where Naruto and the others were._

The results from that little fight were far reaching as the Uchiha's popularity dropped to nothing overnight, the one good result that had come from it were that Ino and Sakura's friendship had begun again and had become stronger than ever. The other result was that all of the Uchiha's former fangirls had now joined the Caspian fan club, and for the next six years the young Senju was forced to practice stealth for pure survival purposes. He had spied on the "meetings" of his fan club and the ideas that some of the girls had scared the boy to death. Caspian was knocked back to reality by Iruka's voice.

"I'm proud to call you all ninjas of the Hidden Leaf now remember to come back tomorrow to get your team assignments, for now your dismissed." The teacher said.

As the group left Caspian felt a familiar charka behind, "Hello Anko are you going on another date with Iruka?"

The purple haired jonin appeared from the wall, "Well yes I am brat, what is it to you?"

Caspian smiled, it was rare that him and Anko got to have their little verbal spars considering that she had quit being a teacher after the first academy year, that had gotten a chunin named Mizuki to replace her. "Don't hurt him Anko he is my favorite teacher."

Anko smirked, "Don't worry brat he'll be fine, by the way I made Jonin. Have I earned your _respect_ yet brat?"

"Do you know where I keep my kunai?" Caspian asked

Anko raised an eyebrow, "No"

Caspian smirked, "Then no you don't have my respect just yet. Have a good evening Anko." Anko muttered to herself as she went to meet Iruka.

It was a few hours later and Caspian was in the library reading a book while Ton-Ton sat next to him, Tsuande and Shizune where at the hospital working and Naruto was meeting with the rest of the "Rookie 12" to celebrate becoming genin. He was just about to leave when he heard quick footsteps in the compound. He shut his book and left the library to see Shizune running around the compound franticly.

"Shizune-neechan what's wrong?" Caspian asked

"Mizuki was able to break into the Hokage tower and steal the Secret Scroll." Shizune said but stopped as Caspian got a look on his face. "No you can't help, Tsuande would die if you got hurt."

"Sorry Shizune but I'm a ninja now, it is my duty to defend the village and plus I already got his charka signature. He is in the east forest of the village. Come on Tonton lets catch a traitor." Caspian said as the pig oinked in agreement as they ran out of the compound.

Meanwhile Mizuki was taking a rest as it looked like he had lost all of his pursers.

"You know Mizuki-sensei I always felt there was something off with you but I never pegged you as a traitor, I guess that just means I have more to learn about the ninja world huh." Caspian said as he spun his kunai around his finger well sitting on a tree branch. Mizuki tried to speak but Caspian interrupted him, "I don't want to hear any words out of your traitor mouth, I'm simply here to capture you that is all."  
Mizuki smirked, "You think you can capture me?"

Caspian smiled and a moment later he was behind Mizuki, the next moment the traitor felt blood dripping down his body and he felt a deep cut in his body before he fell over.

Caspian took a deep breath, his grandfather's justu "Hiraishin Slash" still took a lot out of him, but at least he now knew he could do it. He went over to the injured Mizuki, "Naruto wasn't the only one who studied seals over the last few years, I was able to recreate my Grandfather's "Hiraishin" justu. But I wasn't able to test it until now. I didn't want anyone to know I could do it, because ninja need a few secrets. Now I'm not going to let you die because death is to do for a traitor like you, also you may have information that the village needs. Good night Mizuki." Caspian finished by socking Mizuki in the face knocking him out. He then went to healing the traitor enough so that he could live, but also so that he would still be in quite a bit of pain. A few minutes later a squad of ANBU came to secure Mizuki and Caspian felt fear as he gazed into the eyes on his angry Aunt.

It was a full hour later while in the Hokage's office after his Aunt had yelled at him calling him a fool, brat, and idiot, along with any other name that she could think of before hugging him for a solid five minutes.

The aged Kage smiled, "Well it seems that you did well young Senju perhaps Tsuande can tell you about your "team" meeting tomorrow.

Tsuande released Caspian and with a scowl on her face said, "You're not getting a team Caspian you're being apprenticed to a former ANBU agent. He wishes to test you tomorrow at Training Ground 51 at sunrise. For now go home and get some sleep." Caspian nodded and left the office with Tonton in tow. As soon as the door closed Tsuande turned toward her old sensei with a glare that would have caused lesser men to run half way across fire country. "This is exactly what I didn't want to happen, I wanted him to be on a team, to be normal." She spat at the old Kage

The Third put his head down, "I had no choice Tsuande it was obvious that Caspian was more advanced than everyone else in the academy including the teachers, he would have destroyed the balance that the teams would have had. Also as you saw he has at the very least recreated the Second's justu, and he is only thirteen years old. It fears and excites me to think of what the boy will be like in his prime in a few years. You should be proud Tsuande. Also at the very least he is being taught by "family"." The Third finished

Tsuande slammed her hand on the desk causing a few cracks, "Don't remind me, I'll the skin the snake bastard the next time I see him for what he did with my Grandfather's DNA." The old Kage simply nodded sadden at his former students actions.

The next day's sunrise saw Caspian meditating on a branch at Training Ground 51 well Tonton sat next to him. Training Ground 51 was simply a dirt field surrounded by a forest. As Caspian meditated he felt his Granduncle's charka, it wasn't very strong ,it felt diluted but it was there. "You can come out I sense you." Caspian said

The next moment an ANBU with bushy brown hair and a cat mask appeared, _He sensed me even though I got here a few moments ago._

"So I guess you're my sensei huh? Also I feel my Granduncle's charka in you means that you survived one of the Orochimaru experiments and you are still loyal to the village. That's the only way to explain how you're not dead or being used for similar experiments by ANBU. May I get a name?" Caspian asked

 _He was able to get all of that from feeling by charka? I wonder how much was simple guess work, and much he knew before hand?_ The ANBU thought before he spoke, "My name is Tenzo and your test to fight me without holding back to see if your worthy of being my apprentice.

Caspian narrowed his eyes, "Without holding back huh? Tonton stay out of this I don't want you to get hurt." The pig oinked in agreement and jumped to a farther away tree, as Caspian jumped down to the ground across from the ANBU. "I warn you if you can use my Granduncle's Wood Style you'll need it." Caspian said as he pulled out his kunai

 _Did that pig use charka?_ Tenzo thought as Caspian made the first move.

Caspian covered the distance between with a single dash and soon the two tied a taijustu clash, which Caspian was the loser of being forced to jump back.

"Well sensei it seems I have to get serious now." Caspian said as he put his hands together and closed his eyes. Instantly a pair of blue lines seemed to cover his eyes.

 _Sage Mode!_ Tenzo thought feared and impressed at the same time.

Caspian opened his eyes and smiled, "I have far from mastered Sage Mode but I do have access to it sensei so beware. Now let's get serious. He said as he closed the gap between them and hit Tenzo with the force of at least 10 of his Aunt's punches. The punch sent the ANBU crashing through a dozen or more trees only to turn into wood.

"So it seems you do have access to my Granduncles justu" Caspian said

"Wood Style: Wood Spikes" The real Tenzo shouted from inside the forest. Two dozen wood spikes shot out at Caspian.

In his Sage mode Caspian was much faster than before so he dodged them ease and the next moment appeared behind the real Tenzo and with a punch sent him into the clearing.

Seeing his student gear up for another attack Tenzo shouted "Wood Style: Wood Dome!" Incasing himself win a heavy wood dome. Caspian still punched it causing a few cracks in the dome, before he jumped back.

 _I think I only have one justu that can break through that dome._ Caspian thought as he contracted water charka in his kunai, "Sage Art: Hiraishin Slash: Earth Cutter!" He shouted as in an instant he was on the other side of the dome, and a moment later a deep cut in the earth followed behind him, and the wood dome exploded into pieces. The next moment Caspian kneeled on the ground drained out of Sage mode.

Meanwhile Tenzo was thrown back by the attack, but he got to his feet and made a bee line for his student to check on him only to head-butted and thrown to the ground by Tonton who thought he was trying to hurt Caspian. _Did I just get head-butted by a pig?_ He thought as he got up.

The ANBU agent turned to the pig who looked like he was going hit him again, "I swear I'm going to check up on him." Tonton simply snorted and walked toward Caspian, Tenzo following behind the pig.

Caspian took a deep breath and looked to Tonton who was on his left side, shakily he got to his feet.

"So that was more than I was expecting, I think I will take you as my student. " Tenzo said "But before that I think you should know my real name and see my face. " The ANBU said as he took off his mask to show a man with dark eyes. "My real name is Yamato, and from now on I'll be your sensei. For now go home and rest, tomorrow we start on missions."

Caspian simply nodded and he and Tonton soon left the training ground. After they left Yamato turned back toward the battlefield where the large gash in the earth was.

 _So this is the power of a pure Senju huh? It seems I have a way to go before I'm truly worthy of the First Hokage's genes._ Yamato thought as he left the training area.

 **While that ends this chapter, I have decided that for now at least Caspian won't get Wood style since I think I overpowered him enough, also please tell me if you think he is to OP. Also tell you favorite or least favorite part of the chapter. Next time missions, and as always thanks for the support.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Caspian-The Lost Senju**

 **Chapter 8**

As Yamato made his way into the Hokage's office he saw the rest of the sensei's in the room along with Tsuande and Danzo.

Kurenai was the first to speak, "Team 8 consisting of Sakura, Ino, and Shino passed. "

Asuma was the next to speak, "Team 10 consisting of Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru passed." He then pulled a cigarette out and lit-it up getting a dirty look from Kurenai.

"What about you Kakashi?" The Third asked

The spiky haired jonin looked from his orange book, "Yeah they passed."

"They being Sasuke, Kiba, and Choji." The Third said. He got a nod from the white haired ninja. "Good then you can start them on mission's tomorrow you are dismissed." The Third said as the other three sensei's left the room. He then turned toward Yamato, "Yamato I am glad you are here, what is your report of the young Senju's progress. "

Yamato recounted his fight with Caspian and by the end of it the three others in the office were impressed.

Danzo was the first to speak, "That boy he would make a perfect addition to my ROOT forces.

Tsuande stared at Danzo with a look that could kill the dead, "My nephew won't become one of your brainwashed soldiers." Tsuande said. Danzo said nothing in response.

The Hokage coughed to bring attention back to him, "His progress is good but we called you here for another reason. Last week a team of ANBU was sent over to Sea Country and found a lab doing inhuman experiments the scientist was killed but they were able to rescue a young girl named Isaribi. She has recovered enough and we wish for her to become a ninja of the leaf and you are the only sensei with room."  
"You wish for me to take a team?" Yamato asked. The Third nodded. "I will but I would need a third member to round out the team."  
Danzo stepped forward, "I may have a solution. That is if my _brainwashed soldiers_ are worthy of being in your nephew's presence." The sarcasm was dripping from his voice. Tsuande just gave him a glare. "I'll take your glare as a yes. I'll have him arrive at your training ground tomorrow morning." Danzo said. With that Yamato took his leave.

Tsuande walked into the Senju compound and saw Naruto talking to Shizune about his teammates. Caspian was in a roomier area reading a book. She sat down next to Caspian

"Kid you're getting a team." She said while opening up a bottle of sake.

Caspian just flipped a page, "I figured I would eventually but after one day? While I assume something big is happening." He looked at his Aunt who simply took another swig of sake. "Can you tell me about them?"

"I could but I think you should find out yourself." Tsuande said with a smirk. Caspian just nodded his head and turned a page.

It was the next day and Caspian was at the training ground, the earth still scorched from his attack on Yamato the day before, when he saw a girl his age with long purple hair sitting she had bandages covering most of her body.

"Hey I guess your my teammate my names Caspian what's yours?" He asked

"Isaribi" The girl replied

The two sat in silence for a few minutes until Caspian spoke.

"How about a spar?" He asked.

"Why?" Isaribi asked

"Well you're not in a talking mood, and I'm bored. Also we're teammates now so we need to know each other's fighting style." Caspian said. Isaribi shrugged and the two faced off.

In a moment Caspian was across the field and two were in a taijustu battle. Now Caspian knew he was mid jonin is taijustu but as the fight once Caspian found himself lower his skill level in mid genin.

 _So taijustu isn't her strong suit, let's try ninjustu then._ Caspian thought as he jumped back and started make hand signs, "Water Style: Water Bullet" he said as five water bullets shot out at Isaribi.

Her eyes widened as she made her own hand signs, "Water Style: Water Dragon" She said and a giant water dragon appeared behind her and collided with the bullets.

A mist came over the field and Isaribi lost sight of Caspian only to feel his kunai cut one of her bandages to see green scales underneath, she quickly placed her hands over the scales

"So that's what you were hiding." Caspian said as the mist disappeared. Isaribi turned to him and she was shaking. Caspian sighed, "I'm not going to ask you what happened. But know that now you have teammates and other ninja to help you okay, and if you ever want to talk I'm here. "He finished with a smile. Isaribi simply nodded. Caspian nodded and then he felt another charka presence. "I think our third teammate has arrived." He said. A boy with short black hair, a black tank top that showed his mid riff, and he was carrying a tanto and a bag over his shoulder. His skin was deathly pale.

"Hello my name is Sai." The boy said with an obviously fake smile.

"Nice to meet you I'm Caspian, and that is Isaribi." Caspian said as Yamato appeared on at the training ground.

"Good all of you know each other. Now the Hokage himself put this team together so he and everyone else expects great things from it. Sit and down and introduce yourself. I'll start my name is Yamato and I like gardening, my goal is to protect the hidden leaf village. Who's next?"

Caspian looked to his left and right and neither of his two teammates looked like they wanted to say anything. "Well go then. My name is Caspian Senju, and I like to read. My goal is to become a good Senju Clan head." Caspian finished

Yamato turned toward the other two genin, "What about you two?" Isaribi simply said her name, as did Sai with that same fake smile on his face.

"I think that is all you're going to get out of them sensei. Now how about our test?" Caspian asked

Yamato nodded and made a wood clone, "Your test is to defeat my wood clone. You have an hour." He said as he and the clone disappeared into the forest.

Caspian turned to Sai, "Okay me and Isaribi are good with water justu, what can you do?" Sai opened his back pack along with ink and paper. He spent a few seconds drawing a picture and a moment after two lions made of ink came out of the paper. "How many of those can you make?" The Senju asked

"About two dozen" Sai said

Caspian smirked, "Okay I have an idea."

The wood clone was sitting on a tree branch when he was attacked by three ink lions. The clone made quick work of them before five more surrounded him. As he defeated them more took their place. It was when he heard the duo shout of "Water Style: Water Dragon!" did the clone realize they had used the ink beasts as distractions to get him into the open.

Quickly the clone got rid the remaining lions and quickly shouted, "Wood Style; Wood pillars!" As four wood pillars came out of the ground and collided with the Water Dragons destroying them. But Caspian and Isaribi weren't trying to attack him. Before the clone could question why, he felt himself get stabbed and looked behind him to see Sai behind him tanto drawn. The clone dispersed in a chunk of logs.

Yamato jumped down from the tree line and looked as his students impressed.

"You three did excellent, from now on you are officially known as Team 24. Be here at 8am tomorrow for training and D-ranks missions. For now you are dismissed. "And with Yamato left his three students.

"Hey about you two come over so we can have dinner, you know for team bonding." Caspian suggested. His other teammates just shrugged but agreed.

Caspian smiled, "Good I'll show you the way to the Senju compound but first Sai we need to talk." Sensing she was wasn't needed for this conversation Isaribi walked away so the boys could talk in private.

"I'm only going to ask this once, so answer truthfully. Does your loyalty lie with Danzo or with the village?" Caspian said

Sai's fake smile left and his face turned emotionless, "How do you know I work for Lord Danzo?"

"I could feel the charka of the seal on your tongue, plus my Aunt has been raving about the old war hawk for years. I know his game, so answer my question." Caspian said

"What will you do if I answer wrong?" Sai asked reaching for his tanto.

"If you don't serve the village for the good the people, then you are a traitor. The price for being a traitor is death." Caspian said with his kunai in his right hand.

As both boys stared each other down Sai could see why the leader of Root wanted the Senju. If half the things he had were true then he was a prodigy even greater than Itachi Uchiha in terms of skill. But there was something else it was in the way he stood and how his very presence seemed to command respect and obedience, also his stare was simply intimidating. The young ink ninja had heard tales of how with a single look the Legendary Senju brothers made armies run away in fear. It seemed that Caspian had inherited that trait, because Sai wanted to run. But it also seemed like the very air itself was at the water user's command, because he felt a pressure all around him. Was this simply his charka or because he had Sage mode? The answer didn't matter because Sai felt himself telling the Senju heir the truth.

"I don't know where my loyalty lies." Sai said. At once the pressure left, and Sai took a deep breath.

"Well I guess that answer works for now. Come one I'll lead you to the compound." Caspian said

As soon as the trio entered the compound he led them to the kitchen. As Caspian opened the refrigerator he spoke. "Everyone else is gone. Shizune and Tsuande are at the hospital and Naruto is out with the pervert studying seals. Also everywhere but this floor is locked by blood seals, so don't try to go anywhere you're not wanted, because you get an unpleasant surprise. This is because I simply don't trust both of you yet, but will get there. Do you guys like curry?" Caspian asked. All he got was a pair of shrugs. "Well you'll find out. "

He gave them plates and utensils and soon everyone was eating, after then were done. Caspian went out of the kitchen for a few moments and came back with a bottle of sake and three shot glasses.

"Here is some top shelf sake that my Aunt keeps for special occasions." Caspian said

"Won't your Aunt miss it?" Isaribi asked

Caspian get shrugged it off, "She has so much she woudn't miss a dozen bottles." Then he poured each of them a shot glass full of sake, "To Team 24!" He shouted. All three of them downed the sake and the next second they all coughed violently.

"How does anyone drink that stuff?" Isaribi asked while coughing.

"With lots and lots of practice." Caspain said as he poured the three each another shot.

And that was the day Team Yamato, better known as Team 24 was born.

 **Next time a few D- rank missions and an arc starts that is** _ **not**_ **the Zabuza** **arc. My question for this chapter is what Sai should give the other two as nicknames. I was thinking of Scales for Isaribi but I don't have a nickname for Caspian yet. If you have any ideas PM or review along with any other thoughts you have on this chapter or the story as a whole. As always thank you for the support.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **AN: So I have decide that the harem for Caspian will be** **Kurotsuchi, Kin, and Karin. I know it is a bit smaller than the previous list I put up but I thought about it and I think these are the characters I can do the most justice. For Iruka it will be just Anko and Kurenai because I can see Anko talking Kurenai into the relationship.**

 **To surmise**

 **Main Pairings**

 **Caspian x Kurotsuchi x Kin x Karin**

 **Iruka x Anko x Kurenai**

 **Side Pairings**

 **Sai x Isaribi (I think it is cute)**

 **Unknown Pairings**

 **Tsuande x ? (Not Jiraiya. I just can't seem them getting together. Him being a super pervert and all)**

 **Shizune x ?**

 **If you have any suggestions then please review or PM me.**

 **Mini Rant: I have decided to bring something to your attention that has been bothering me for a while now and it has to do with one reviewer. Now this reviewer has remained a guest, but almost every chapter he/she leaves a review similar it something like this. "You fuc**** virgin kill yourself" and things to that effect. Now I won't say that the words don't sting because they do, but my skin is thick so I laugh it off. That is in part thanks to you guys who review, follow, and favorite my stories. Because of your support I know that it is just one person's thoughts and in the grand scheme of things it doesn't really matter. I would like to thank you for that. Now it is not statements like really bother me. It is the comments about my story that really irk me, because (At least to myself) it is easy to see that this person has simply read the summary and nothing else, and put a hateful review. Now I know that a harem story with a lesbian Sakura x Ino pairing is not everyone one's cup of tea, but I would ask them to remember that is the power and beauty of Fanfiction. It gives the author the power of writing characters in certain ways, and showing love or lack therefore of a character, and most importantly it gives a person the ability to create a work of art through the words they put on a page. For people that do this I ask that he/she do one of these things, 1. Read the story then review, 2. Don't read the story, or 3. Simply read a story that you enjoy. My suggestion is number three because ultimately that is what I think a writer's job is. It is to create a story that the author and reader enjoy. Rant over.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to the read this. If you didn't then simply thank you for clicking on the story. Now on to the chapter.**

 **Caspian-The Lost Senju**

 **Chapter 9**

Caspian was awakened by the sound of Ton Ton's snorting, he opened his eyes only to close them again. The light hurt his eyes and he had a headache the size of the Senju compound, in short he was hung over. Through the haze of pain he was in he heard a soft chuckling and opened his eyes to see his Aunt sitting across from him smirking.  
"I had to see to believe it but Naruto was right, all three of you are hung over huh?" The Medic asked

It took great effort but Caspian turned his head to see his two other teammates passed out as well. He turned back toward his Aunt, "Didn't you develop a medical justu that cures hangovers?"

Tsuande's smirked just increased, "I did, but I want you to suffer a bit, you did steal my top shelf sake."

Caspian glared at his Aunt, "There were 20 top shelf sake bottles, I only took one."

Tsuande's response was to say, "Your team meeting starts in half an hour." With that smirk still plastered on her face she walked away.

Caspian just groaned and walked over to his teammates. "Come one get up, we have a team meeting." He shrugged them awake. "We have a team meeting, let's move."

As they left the compound Tonton followed them and snorted something.

Caspian turned to the pig, "No I won't carry you I have enough trouble walking straight as it is." He said as the pig oinked in response.

Slowly very slowly Team 24 along with Tonton made there way to the training ground. When they arrived at the training ground they saw Yamato staring at them with disapproval.

"Well I am glad that you three are bonding as a team, there are betters way to go about it then drinking, at least until after a tough mission." Yamato said. Caspian felt a charka surge and jumped out of the way, only to see a root emerge from where he was standing seconds ago. The former ANBU smiled, "I find the best cure for hangovers are dodging exercises." The three members of Team 24 looked at each other it was going to be a long morning.

It was hours later and the three teenagers were tried but cured on their hangover. They were laying down in a semi-circle breathing heavily.

Yamato smiled, "Well now that training is over for the day how about we go get a mission." It wasn't a question. And soon Team 24 was in front of the Hokage.

"Well I have a high C-rank low B-rank mission for you. It involves killing a traitor and recovering a powerful weapon. You may know of it is called the Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Thunder God).Caspian's eyes widened when heard the name. It was taken years ago by a jonin level ninja named Aoi Rokushō, and our ninja have spotted him on the border of Fire and Mist country. I figured this was good test for your team Yamato. Do you accept the mission?" The aged Kage asked. Yamato nodded. The Hokage smiled, "Good now the Intel says that there is Aoi and less than 20 bandits. I suspect the mission should take a day two at the most."  
Yamato turned toward his team, "Meet me at the gate in half hour."

Half an hour later Team 24 was tree jumping from out of the Hidden Village.

Yamato spoke, "Caspian what can you tell us about the sword?"

"Well it belonged to my Grandfather, Tobirama Senju and he wrote very little about, the only thing I know for sure is that the sword can conduct electric charka." Caspian said

Yamato nodded and for the next few hours the team traveled in a comfortable silence until they reached the border and Caspian felt over a dozen charka signatures. He signaled the team to stop.

"I feel over a dozen charka signatures, most of them are weaker than a genin so those are the bandits, but there is one in the middle far larger than the rest."

Yamato nodded, "Okay the plan is to take out the bandits without raising an alarm and then we corner Aoi engage only if necessary, he may have a few secrets yet." The three nodded.

Bandits are no match for trained ninja even a normal genin could take on a dozen without much trouble, and the genin of Team 24 won't ordinary, there was the added advantage of them being on the border of Mist, because of that there were puddles of water to help hide their approach. The short of it is that in about ten minutes and a few kunai slashes the bandits weren't a problem anymore. The four members of Team 24 met outside the main tent. When a voice spoke from inside

"Well I guess it's true then there really is a new Senju in the Leaf besides that old hag huh? Guess it's time to have fun huh" The next moment the tent was destroyed and Aoi had the Raijin and its yellow blade clashed up to Caspian's kunai.

The two ninja clashed sword to kunai all over the make shift camp until Caspian got a chance to do a justu, "Water Style: Water Dragon." The Senju heir said. The dragon rushed at Aoi who simply swung his sword and the dragon was destroyed. It surprised Caspian for a second and a second was all it took for Aoi to slam his knee into Caspian's gut sending him to the ground.

"Die Senju!" Aoi shouted plunging his sword downward. Only to have his sword blocked by a tanto. Caspian looked up to see Sai blocking the sword.

The former ROOT member pushed the former Leaf Jonin back until they were on the edge of a puddle.

"Now. "The pale ninja said as he backed off

Out of the water appeared Isaribi expect she was half-fish with green skin and scales and a fin on top of the her head.

"Water Style: Large Projectile" She said as a huge ball of water shot out at Aoi knocking him back and the sword out of his hand.

Caspian saw the sword and picked it up, the moment he touched the Raijin no Ken it came to life but instead of the yellow electricity a bolt of white shot out. He locked eyes with Aoi and with a thought of _Hiraishin_ _Slash_ Caspian was behind Aoi, and the traitor was dead before he even hit the ground. He looked back to his teammates, Sai looked emotionless and Isaribi was still in her fish form.

"So that is what the scales hid huh? Well it doesn't matter to me your my teammate, Sai what do you think?" Caspian turned to his third teammate who simply gave a thumbs up.

"Um there's one problem when I transform my clothes kind of rip." Isaribi said as she blushed lightly.

A look of understanding passed over Caspian's face as he ran and found a piece of tent and ripped it off and gave it to Isaribi so that she could cover herself. "We'll just turn away." Caspian said as he and Sai turned away. It was a moment later that Sai turned toward Isaribi before Caspian could stop him. Both genin's eyes met and they both blushed before Sai turned back as did Isaribi.

A cough by Yamato interrupted the awkward encounter, "You three completed the mission, and showed great teamwork well doing it. I'm proud of you, now I'll clean up and you three find a campsite." The wood style user ended with a smile that his students mirrored.

It was later that night and Caspian was sitting in a patch of grass staring at the hilt of the Raijin as he put a bit of charka into it the white blade came to life, humming. In his Grandfather's note it had said that the Second Hokage had hid it away because he feared it was too powerful, Caspian was determined to find out just how powerful the sword was.

"That sword is something huh?" Yamato asked. Caspian nodded. "There is something else isn't there?"

Caspian sighed, "Me and my Aunt never talk about it but we both know that I am the hope of the Senju clan. She would never admit it but she is almost 50 years old and no suitors are lining up to marry her, not that she would marry anyone one any way. But just having this sword all those thoughts just come at once and I need to take a break and breathe. " He got up "Thanks for listening sensei" Caspian said

"It's my job" Yamato said

Caspian smirking, "Speaking of your job, based on the awkward encounter today I think you'll have to have "The Talk" with Sai, because I highly doubt Danzo did, and I'm sure as hell not going to. Good luck and goodnight sensei." The Senju said as he headed to his tent.

 **Well that ends this chapter. Next time a new arc starts. As always thanks for the support.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Caspian-The Lost Senju**

 **Chapter 10**

It was a slightly awkward Team 24 that reentered the Leaf Village a few days after their completed mission. Yamato did end up giving Sai "The Talk" and instead of being embarrassed Sai started asking questions, very inmate questions. These questions had caused all three of him teammates to blush until Caspian ended it.

"For the love of Kami Sai stop with the questions! I'll have Aunt Tsuande or Shizune answer all of them after the mission debriefing but for now just stop." The Senju said

Sai just gave his fake smile and nodded.

The genin team stood before the Hokage and his advisors along with Danzo.

"I see from the sword on your back Caspian that the mission was a success." Hiruzen said

"The mission was successful Lord Hokage." Yamato said

"Well then all that remains is for the Raijin to be locked away-" Danzo said

"No." Caspian's quiet voice broke the war hawks stride. "I am heir to the Senju; I am also the grandson of Tobirama Senju creator of the blade. It stays with me and me alone." His red eyes bore into Danzo's one visible eye. For a moment the room was filled a dense charka that made even the Hokage sweat. Danzo simply took a step back and the next moment the room was normal again.

Hiruzen coughed, "You three can leave Yamato please stay to give your report."

The three teenagers left the Hokage's office and went to say their goodbyes.

"I'm heading home see you two tomorrow." Isaribi said

"Where are you staying?" Caspian asked

"The Hokage set me up in an apartment." Isaribi said

"If you wish you can stay in the Senju compound, this offer is for both of you." Caspian said

Sai raised an eyebrow, "Even me?"

Caspian looked at the former ROOT member, "Both of you saved my life on that mission, I owe you a debt and a Senju honors his debts."

Isaribi shook her head, "You don't owe us anything were teammates it goes with the territory." She lightly bumped Sai, "Right Squiggles?" She asked with a small smile.

Caspian smirked, "Squiggles?"

"He gave me a nickname, it's only fair I give him one as well." Isaribi said

Caspian smiled then put his fist out. Isaribi gave a smirk and bumped it. He turned toward to Sai who after a moment bumped the Senju's fist.

"Well I'm heading home, you two stay safe." Isaribi said with a wave as she left.

"Come on Squiggles, let's get your questions answered." Caspian said as he led Sai to the Senju compound.

As they entered the compound they saw Shizune sitting at the kitchen table.

"Shizune-neechan my teammate Sai has some questions that I feel only a med-nin of your caliber can answer." Caspian said

The young woman smiled, "Sit down Sai I'll answer any questions you have to the best of my ability." Shizune said as Sai sat down in front of her.

Caspian left the two alone with the smallest evil smirk gracing his features.

As he entered the training grounds he saw Tsuande practicing some taijutsu stances.

"Hey Auntie where's Naruto?"

"He and his team went on a C-rank mission escorting some bridge builder back to Water Country." The blonde woman replied. She then turned toward her nephew and noticed the sword on his back. "That really is Grand Uncle's sword huh?"

Caspian took the sword off his back and moment his charka was added to it the white blade came to life. Only to have his Aunt appear in front of him a moment later fist raised. On instinct he put the sword of the fist. Tsuande's fist and the sword clashed and there was a small shock wave were both of them pushed back. Tsuande was slammed into the ground, and Caspian into a tree.

Recovering first Caspian jabbed, "You know for an old lady you can still throw a punch."

"You little punk I'll make you pay for that remark." Tsuande said

"You can try Auntie." Caspian said smirk on his face.

With that the two Senju's charged at each other. Caspian simply dodged his Aunt's punches until she was faked a right hook, and instead went with a left hook that sent Caspian to the other side of the training ground.

"How's that for me being an "old lady"!?" She shouted

Caspian slowly got up and spit some of the blood out of his mouth then smirked, "It seems I half to stop holding back huh Auntie?" He asked. He put his hands together and after a few moments the blue lines appeared on his face.

 _Sage Mode!_ Was the only thought that Tsuande was able to think before Caspian appeared in front of her with a kick to the chest that sent her flying back. Tsuande landed on her feet and two began a taijustu battle were both ninja dodged the other's attacks. This continued until their fists met when they tried to throw a punch at the same time. The fists connected and a giant shock wave encompassed the area. Both ninja jumped back breathing heavily, and lines around Caspian eyes faded. "That was what less than a minute in Sage Mode?" She asked. Caspian nodded. "You can do better. The goal is for you to last five minutes in Sage Mode got it?" Caspian nodded. The two Senju's charged at each other yet again.

It was hours later and two Senju entered the kitchen both beaten and slightly bloody. But Caspian was now able to last a full 15 minutes in Sage Mode. As they entered they saw Sai leaving with a pile of books.

"Thank you Shizune-sama for answering all my questions and for allowing me to borrow these books I will return them as soon as I'm able." Sai said. As he left he gave a bow to the two entering Senju's.

"That boy is a fountain of questions, hopefully the books I gave him help him answer the ones I couldn't." Shizune said with a smile as the other two sat down at the table.

"How were able to handle him, he drove us crazy on the way back to the village." Caspian asked

"Well it helped that Sai's questions weren't _risqué_ they were strictly medical. There was simply a lot of them." Shizune's eyes narrowed. She turned to Caspian who shrunk under her gaze. "That was your plan? You were trying to drive me insane with all of his questions?"

"Kind of" Caspian confessed

"I'll get you back." Was all Shizune said

"Well good night." Caspian said making a quick retreat to his room where he stayed the rest of the night.

It was early the next morning that Caspian awoke by his door being kicked open by his Aunt. The noise caused him to bolt upright knocking Ton-ton of his chest and onto the bedroom floor.

"The Hokage has a mission for you. Be there in ten minutes." She said exiting the room. Caspian simply nodded. As Ton-ton oinked in annoyance following Caspian out of the room.

Eight minutes later Caspian let out a yawn as he stood in front of the Hokage as was his team. Isaribi was rubbing her eyes sleepily as was Sai who had his head laying on Isaribi's shoulder. Yamato was the only one who looked ready.

"Thank you for coming this early. But this mission just came in and I think your team will is ready for it. As you may know the Mist village is in a heated civil war, and we have a spy keeping tabs on it, but unfortunately the spy has gone silent. Your mission is meet the spy, get the Intel then leave. Understood?"

"Yes Lord Hokage." All four ninja replied

"Good pack for at least a week, and leave within the hour." The Third said

With a nod all four ninja left the office, but Caspian had a little smile on his face. He was going home.

 **Next time the start of the Mist village arc. As always review and PM with your thoughts on the chapter or the story in full. As always thank you for the support.**


	11. Authors Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Caspian-The Lost Senju**

 **Authors Note**

First off I want to thank you all for following and favoriting the story even though it has been 2 months since the last update, and there will be a new chapter by Saturday at the latest. But the reason for this author's note is because some of the responses I have gotten about this being a harem story. Some readers have some concern about it, so I have decided to let you the reader's decide if this continues as a harem story or not.

Choices are,

 **Caspian x Harem**

 **Caspian x Kurotsuchi**

 **Caspian x Kin**

 **Caspian x Karin**

Also if any of you have idea for these parings

 **Tsuande x ?**

 **Shizune x ?**

You can vote through a review or a PM. I'll give you the chance to vote until Chapter 13. Until next time as always thanks for the support.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Caspian-The Lost Senju**

 **Chapter 11**

As Caspian returned to the Senju compound he gathered his belongings in a scroll, and as he went to leave Tsunade and Ton-Ton stood in front of the door.

"What's the mission?" Tsuande asked

"We are to find a spy in Water Country, get there Intel and return." Caspian said

Tsuande eyes widened slightly, "Will you be okay?" She asked a hint of worry in her voice.

Caspian just smiled, "I'm going home Auntie of course I'll be okay. Take care of Ton Ton okay?" He said as he left. The pig oinked in response. Tsunade stood still for a moment and then Body Flickered out of the compound.

Caspian arrived at the gate to see Isaribi, and Sai talking.

"Hey guys morning ready for the mission?" He asked

"How are you so damn cheerful?" Isaribi "And why would the Hokage give us this mission?" The purple hair girl complained

Sai was the one who responded, "Well Lord Third thinks we are the best team for the job, and as for why Caspian is so cheerful is because you came from Water Country correct?" The artist asked

"It is my home, why shouldn't I be happy to go back?" Caspian asked

"What was it like?" Isaribi asked

"Well I never really left the village, I mostly stayed home well mom taught me medical justu, and charka control exercises, along with the occasional justu. That was until the ninja came-"Caspian cut himself off as the memories came back to him.

 _It had just been a normal day Caspian was in his room relaxing in his room, when he heard noises down stairs. He ran to the stairs to see two Mist ninja down stairs arguing with his mother, and one reached for their sword only to be interrupted by Caspian's father who tried to grab the ninja's hand, only to be pushed cut down a moment later. To Caspian what happened next seemed in slow motion. His father's body slowly feel down to the ground with its chest cut open. His mother's mouth opened in a silent scream as charka scalpels appeared around her hands and a Mist ninja was cut down. The other ninja unsheathed there sword and attacked her, it was a deadly dance that lasted for a few seconds, and it ended when Caspian's mother body hit the ground. The surviving Mist ninja slowly walked toward the shaking six year old Caspian._

" _Will you make the same mistake as your parent's boy?" He asked_

 _His answer was a kunai slice to the neck by Caspian, and as his body hit the floor Caspian ran to his parent's bodies. As he fell onto his knees Caspian cried his eyes out, but after a few moment he got back to his feet with a determined expression, and ran to his room to get the letter his parents told him about, he had to get the letter and go to the Hidden Leaf. As he left the house he took one last look at his home, and wiped his tears away and did his Camouflage Justu and started the long trek to the Hidden Leaf._

"Caspian" The voice of Yamato brought Caspian back to the present. The young Senju shook his head as he looked at his sensei. "Are you okay?" Yamato asked

"I'm fine sensei lets get going." Caspian said as started branch hopping, quickly followed by his two teammates.

Yamato shook his head as he chased after his students, _Tsuande was right Caspian will become distracted by this mission. Don't worry Lady Tsuande I will protect him._

Well Tsuande trusted Yamato she needed some answers for herself. Which led her to smashing the Third's door open and grabbing the Hokage by the hem of his robes and lifting him up.

"What is your game sensei? Why did you send Caspian on _this_ mission?" Tsuande demanded to know

"He is so strong Tsuande. Imagine how strong he would become with the baggage of his life in Wave country to hold him back." The Third squeaked out

Tsuande narrowed her eyes, "I don't buy it sensei, that plan doesn't sound like something you would come up with. It seems more like an idea that Danzo would think up."

"That is because it is my idea." Danzo said walking up to the two. "I also suggest you put the Hokage down, sensei or not what you doing is considered treason."

The blonde stalked over to the aged war hawk, "What the hell gives you the right to decide when and how my family faces there demons?"

"Me, nothing I simply suggested it to the Hokage and he agreed. Isn't that right Hiruzen?" Danzo asked

Tsuande turned to her sensei with a look of betrayal, "How could you?" She asked her voice soft

Hiruzen sighed, "Caspian is strong Tsuande, perhaps even stronger than Hashirama. He has mastered the Hiraishin no Jutsu, and is mastering Sage mode, and he is only 13! Imagine how strong he would become if didn't have the deaths of his mother and father hanging over him. He could become the strongest ninja in not just the Hidden Leaf but the whole ninja world."

Tsuande's entire body of trembling with rage, "Is that all he is to you? A damn solider! A Kami damn bragging point for the other Kages!"

"He is a ninja that is all he should be." Danzo said

Tsuande turned all her ire on Danzo at that moment, and punched him in the stomach, and the old war hawk crumbled to the ground.

"If he comes back with as much as a starch there will be hell to pay, I am done with my family dying for this village and getting nothing in return." With that Tsuande left leaving an unconscious Danzo, and a shamed looking Third behind her.

Caspian awoke from another nightmare, and took a deep breath after realizing he was in his tent. It had been this way for the past 4 days on the journey to meet the spy in Water Country. They had increased in frequency, the closer they got to the border. They ranged from his simply reliving the memory of his parents deaths, to their bodies raising up from the floor and speaking to him blaming him for their deaths. They had become so bad that he barely slept at all, there rings around his eyes, and he would fallen off a tree if Sai had not caught him.

Knowing he needed to clear his head Caspian walked out of the forest to a small village not too far from the campsite. As he walked around the village his mind wandered not to his parents deaths to there lives, the Senju smiled remembering how he would follow his mother around there home village while she went about shopping, and how his father taught taijustu. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of scuffle down the road. He ran toward the sound and hid behind to see a pair of Mist ninjas destroying a house well a woman screamed at them to stop, and a young boy and girl hid behind her legs.

"You need to pay your taxes for the Mizukage." One ninja said

"We have nothing, you have already taken everything we have!" The woman yelled

The ninja looked at each other as one grabbed the women by the throat and lifted her up in the air

"They you will pay with her life." The other the ninja said unsheathing a sword. Only to see a kunai through his chest.

The other ninja seeing his partner dead threw the woman down as the children rushed to her side. The ninja turned to see Caspian staring at him and ninja blinked and the next moment Caspian was behind him kunai out and the man fell over dead. Caspian turned to the family and walked over to the woman and his hand glowed with medical charka as he healed the woman's bruise on her throat.

"Are you okay?" He asked

The woman scowled at him, "Don't think you helped. They will just send more ninja."

Caspian sighed and walked toward the door, "No they won't" He said

"How do you know?" The woman challenged

"Because I'm going to kill the Mizukage." Caspian said before leaving the home.

As Yamato awoke he had a feeling of dread in his stomach. It only intensified when he saw Sai and Isaribi with a piece of paper. Yamato crumpled the piece of paper up when he done reading it, Caspian had gone to kill the Mizukage. He knew should have watched him closer.  
He turned to his remaining students, "Pack up we need to get to the Mist Village quickly." They both nodded.

As for the Mist Village it was on high alert as one ninja had found there sentry's and entrance guard's dead. Caspian made his way past guards of the Kage's tower with his Camouflage justu and to the very top of the tower where Yagura was watching his the Mist village through a window. As the short young man with his coral staff, purple eyes, and rags for clothes watched the village Caspian unsheathed the Raijin and the white blade came to life, and a moment later Yagura spoke.

"It was a good idea killing my sentries to draw out the rest of my ninja forces, but foolish to challenge me alone." The Mizukage said

With a sigh Caspian revealed himself to Yagura who raised an eyebrow.

"A child was sent to kill me? Who do you work for? The rebellion? Another country?" Yagura demanded to know

"No one sent me." Caspian replied

"A lone wolf then, well it doesn't matter you'll die the same-" Yagura was cut off as he brought his staff to defend himself from the Raijin.

There eyes met as Caspian pushed out more chakra into the Raijin and Kage tower was destroyed in an explosion.

As the rest of Team 24 neared the Mist village an explosion that lit up the sky greeted them.

Yamato grimaced, "You two get to the village and get Caspian out, and I'll handle the enemy ninja. Sai nodded as he quickly drew a large bird that became real and together him and Isaribi got on its back and flew to the Mist Village.

Caspian opened his eyes and felt the cold air slam against him as he fell, thinking quickly Caspian pulled out his kunai and plunged it into a wall and slowing his descent to the ground. Yagura was waiting for him as he struck with his staff, only for Caspian to dodge. The kunai and staff clashed, as Yagura made hand signs

"Water Style: Water Dragon Justu" The Mizukage said as the giant dragon smashed into Caspian.

 _So that is a Water Dragon attack feels like_. Caspian thought as he stood back up.

"I have to admit you have been a worthy opponent, but you have to die, and I can think of only of one way to do it Seal Release" Yagura said

 _He is a Jinchuuriki._ Caspian thought as the Three Tails roared as it appeared. _I can't let it destroy the village._ Caspian said as he entered Sage mode. _I also have to use my new justu and thanks to all the water I won't die of charka of depletion._ "Sage Art: Water Style: Hydra!" Caspian shouted. At once all the water in the area shaped itself into the form a giant water monster with nine water dragon heads as Caspian stood atop the middle head, and was the size of the Three Tails

The two mighty beasts stood off as the Three Tails made the first move and attacked a one of its tails destroy one of the nine heads only for two to takes its place. With a mighty roar the Hydra moved forward and used its heads to bite down and attack the Three Tails. The Three Tails roar and Hydra back off and created a Bjuu bomb in its mouth. Gathering the nature energy around him all the heads of the Hydra create spheres of nature charka and fired at the same as the Bjuu bomb. As the two sphere's clashed Caspian used every last bit of charka he could and put into his charka sphere and once again an explosion occurred.

Caspian knew he was falling as his body hit the ground he heard a loud crack and couldn't feel his left arm any more. He struggled and finally stood up and made his way over to the prone form of Yaguara.

"I can't kill you. No matter what you have done you are family as much as any of the Jinchuuriki. But I can stop you from hurting anyone again." Caspian said as his fingers tip flared purple charka, "Five Prong Seal" The young Senju said as he slammed his hand into Yaguara's stomach. The seal would cut of his connection with the Three Tails, and screw up his charka control that even a academy could beat him. With a long breath Caspian collapsed on the ground next to Yaguara staring up at the sky, his thought before falling into a much needed sleep was. _Is that bird made of ink?_

 **Well guys here is the new chapter and I hope it was worth the wait, give me your thoughts through a review or a PM. Also check out my Pairing Poll which in the last chapter I am giving you till Chapter 13 to vote. As always thanks for the support.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Caspian-The Lost Senju**

 **AN: This is a new chapter even though this is the same numbered chapter. I was unhappy with the old chapter 12 so I rewrote it. But I do kind of considered this the chapter 13 so I will reveal what won the poll paring. In a land slide it was Caspian x Harem. And the Harem will be. Kurotsuchi, Kin, and Karin. Thank you for everyone that voted and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 12**

As Caspian awoke he felt himself on a bed. His eyes adjusted to the light to see Sai and Isaribi slumped over in a pair of chairs. He also felt a dull thump of pain in his left arm. Putting the pieces together Caspian realized he was in the hospital and someone had done a decent job healing his left arm. He raised himself up on the bed and in doing caused his teammates to wake up.

"Morning." He said to the shocked faces of Sai and Isaribi, the latter's face became angry and she brought her fist to Caspian's face only to be blocked by Sai who grabbed her hand.

"You damn idiot! YOU F-!" She was cut off by Sai's hand covering her mouth.

"I believe what our teammate is trying to say is that it was very foolish of you to try to assassinate the Mizukage on your own or try it assassinate him to begin with. And we would very much like to know why you tried." Sai said with that fake smile of his.

Caspian nodded, "I am sorry but I had to save this place. Before the Leaf this was my home and I had to do something. As for not telling you guys, I was trying to protect you, I had lost to many people I cared about here I didn't want to lose anymore."

Isaribi frowned and walked over to the bed ridden ninja and lightly slapped him, "You're still an idiot, you're just a well-meaning idiot."

Caspian smiled, "Point taken. Now what is the plan?"

Sai spoke, "Yamato-sensei met with the spy, but because of your actions it was decided that she should come back to the Leaf with us to discuss the next step."

"Yeah you kind of screwed my mission there." A voice spoke from the door way.

"Kurotsuchi?" Caspian asked as the young woman stood in front. She had barely changed over the years her hair remained the same length and she still wore the same outfit. The only change was that the years had granted her some womanly curves.

"In the flesh" The Earth ninja said with a smile

"You were the spy?" Caspian asked

"Yep, and you going all lone wolf screwed up mission." Kurotsuchi said with a bit of heat in her voice "Now I have to head to the Leaf to talk to your Kage. But at least I have some people to talk to on the way back. Get up we need to meet your sensei at the village gates." Kurotsuchi said.

With a nod Sai and Isaribi left the room, and Caspian got off the bed and healed his left arm quickly with medical charka. As he moved to take off his shirt he noticed that Kurotsuchi had not left.

"Are you going to leave?" He asked

Kurotsuchi smirked, "Do you really want me to?" Caspian just shrugged and took off his shirt and as Kurotsuchi saw the lean muscles all over his body she licked her lips. "Meet us by the village gates in 10 minutes" She said as she left.

9 minutes and 30 seconds later Caspian appeared fully dressed at the village gates. Everyone outside of Yamato smiled as they saw him.

"Sensei" Caspian said

"We will talk after we debrief the Hokage." Yamato said

Caspian nodded as they all left the Hidden Mist village.

It was hours after they left that the group found themselves walking down a road a few miles from Mist Country. But as they walked Caspian slowed down.

Kurotsuchi noticed first, "Hey what's up?"

"I know this road. My mother and I used to walk this path to visit an old friend's grave. It should be a little further up the path." Caspian replied. Ignoring the others he quickly jogged farther up the path, until he saw it. It was a simple patch of dirt hidden by a line of trees with dead flowers on top of it. As he approached the grave his mind went back to the last time he had went here with his mother.

 _A six year old Caspian held the hand of his mother as they walked up the dirt path. This happened once a month, either his mother or father would leave the village and walk up this little path and leave flowers on a patch of dirt. But this time little Caspian wanted to know why, so here he was walking with his mother. As she put the flowers on the grave Caspian asked his question._

" _Mommy why do you come here?" He asked_

 _The woman turned toward him with a small smile on her face, and gestured for him to come closer. And as she engulfed him in a hug she spoke softly. "I do this because me and your father owe her a debt and doing this we repay her in the only way we can. Do you understand little one?" She asked and Caspian nodded with wide eyes. The woman gave a smile and a kiss on the forehead before taking his smaller hand and leading him back down the path._

Quickly wiping away the tears that formed Caspian spoke to the person who was behind him.

"Kurotsuchi I assume you know a justu that can recover a body correct?" He asked

"Yes" She replied and did a few hand signs. There was a rumble and a body rose toward the earth covered in bandages. "Who is this?"

Caspian replied with a sad small smile, "My birth mother."

By now the other members of Team 24 had arrived and Sai was about to make a comment but was stopped by Yamato placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head. Meanwhile Caspian had taken out a scroll and with a hand sign the body was placed in the scroll. Without another word Caspian continued on the path pack to Konoha.

A few days later the group stood before the Hokage who was smoking his pipe.

"It seems your mission had a few compilations."

The Third said as he through a Bingo Book on the table in front of him. The page that the book was on showed Caspian's ninja ID photo, and next it said "Water Lord" Caspian Senju, B-rank threat, bounty 150,000 ryo. The page then went on to list some of the justu he used.

"Do you know which country put him the Bingo Book?" Yamato asked

The Hokage shook his head, "But in the grand scheme of things it doesn't matter. Despite the "road bumps" this mission had I will consider it a success. You all will receive payment for an A-rank mission. Now Kurotsuchi I have spoken to the Tsuchikage and he has agreed that you will stay here in the Hidden Leaf at least until after the chunin exams. Do you have any objections?" Kurotsuchi shook her head. "Good, then see my assistant once you leave to get the address and key to your apartment. Now if the rest of you would leave I wish to speak to Caspian alone." With a quick bow everyone minus the young Senju left the room. The elderly Kage stared at the young Senju for a moment, "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, by doing what you did you have broken quite a few rules and if this was any other situation you would striped of your rank and have your charka sealed Senju or not." The Hokage's eyes softened as he continued to speak, "But the fault lays with me, I sent you on this mission hoping that is some way you could forget your past, and come out stronger for it." The Kage put his head down in shame.

It was silent for a few moments until Caspian spoke, "I did not know you could be so cruel Lord Third. I think you have been spending too much time Danzo." Caspian said with a small frown on his face. "I will never forget my past in Water Country. I will never forget the dead bodies of my parents, and I will never forget my kill being that of a Hidden Mist ninja. But I will also never forget the lessons they taught me, or the love they showed me. I learned quickly that in life you must take the good with the bad, and thinking that making me forget my past the bad included makes me stronger is foolish." With that Caspian stood up and made his way to the door, but as he was about to leave he spoke final time to the Hokage, "I believe that it may be time for you to find a worthy successor Lord Third if you are truly starting to think such actions are justified." With that the young Senju left.

As he entered the hall Caspian let out a deep breath and started walking only to see Kurotsuchi waiting for him.

"What did the Hokage want?" She asked

"Oh he just wanted to chew me out for taking that stupid risk on the mission." Caspian said

Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow not believing him, but she let it slide for now. "Is that ice cream place still around?" Caspian nodded and the next moment he was being dragged out of the Hokage tower by Kurotsuchi.

A few minutes the two sat next to each other enjoying their ice cream cones. Until Kurotsuchi broke the silence.

"Why did you go after the Mizukage?" She asked

Caspian stopped eating his ice cone, "Because this time I could. When I left Water County I had no choices. I _had_ to leave my parents bodies there, I _had_ to go the Hidden Leaf because that what my parents had told me to do. But this time I had a choice, and I would make the same again." Kurotsuchi just stared at him for a moment. "Your ice cream is melting" Caspian said. Kurotsuchi let out a quiet cruse as she saw the remains of her dessert on her clothes. Caspian let out small laugh. "With that I feel I should escort you home, and give you this." He said offering the girl his ice-cream cone. Kurotsuchi accepted it with a light blush as the two walked toward her new apartment. All too soon at least for Kurotsuchi's liking the two reached the door to her apartment. Caspian spoke, "Well here we are. Kurotsuchi I plan on burying my birth mother tomorrow and I was wondering if perhaps you would join me?" Kurotsuchi nodded and the next thing she knew she felt a pair of lips on her cheek. "Thank you Kurotsuchi." Caspian said and with that he left the shocked ninja with a heavy blush on her face.

As he returned to the Senju compound Caspian made a turn and headed toward the very back of the compound where the Senju family grave yard was. In the middle of the grave yard was a shrine where the body of the dead Senju would go and where the living could pay their respects. It was there that he undid his sealing scroll and gently put the body of his birth mother on the shrine. It took a few moments but Caspian finally spoke, "I never met you. But my parents owed you a debt, and tried their best to repay it. So that is all I can is try to repay their debt, and hopefully laying you to rest here in your home, with that there debt is repaid all you may find some peace." With that Caspian left the graveyard and entered the Senju compound.

Only to dodge a sake bottle being thrown at him by a drunk and angry Tsuande. The drunk blonde closed the distance between them and had a punch aimed at Caspian's head only for him to catch it.

"You stupid idiot, you tried to kill a Kage! Do ever think about others, what me, Shizune, Naruto, hell even the damn pig would do if you died! NO of course not you were just being a selfish brat, and, I, and, I. I can't lose anyone else." Well she was speaking her body was shaking, and then broke down sobbing into Caspian's shoulder. A few moments later the sobbing turned into snoring. With a slight smile Caspian carried Tsuande to her bed and tucked her in, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. As he turned to leave he saw Tonton in the door way.

"I need you to watch her for me. Can you do that?" He asked. His response was Tonton giving him a salute with his hoof. Caspian patted the pig on the head before leaving the room. As he entered the kitchen he sat at the dining table and grabbed a half empty bottle of sake. As he brought it to his lips a memory came to the fore front of his mind. It was silly little memory, he had just finished training with his father and very hungry. He had sat down at the table and immediately started shoveling food in his mouth. After a moment he stopped and looked around the room and saw his mother and father looking at him. A moment later they broke in laughter, and after swallowing so did Caspian. As the memory replayed in his mind a smile appeared on his lips, and that is how he spent the evening sipping sake with a smile on his face.

 **Next time we have some training for the Chunin exams and a run in a few teams. Tell your thoughts about the chapter or story in general in a PM or review. As always thank you for the support.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Caspian-The Lost Senju**

 **Chapter 13**

The next morning Caspian awoke to a oinking, he opened his eyes to see the form of Tonton right up to his face. Surprised he fell out of his chair, and onto the ground. He heard a soft chuckle and saw Kurotsuchi.

"How did you get in here?" He asked

"The pig let me in." Kurotsuchi

As Tonton gave an oink of pride. Caspian shook his head, "Give me a few minutes." He said as walked out of the kitchen. Kurotsuchi looked around the room and saw the almost empty bottle of sake, and a frown appeared on her face. For the past 6 years she had kept the image of Caspian as the boy who had given her ice-cream, and stopped that ninja from insulating her. To think that is less than a decade he would become strong enough to take down a Kage, but like all strong ninja he had his vice, it seemed for now that sake was his. Kurotsuchi would have to see if she could switch his vice to something more pleasurable for the both of them, just like she saw in her more _intimate_ dreams. The blush that had found its way onto her cheeks disappeared when Caspian reentered the room in dark clothes.

The burial was a silent affair, a hole was dug, the body put in, no words were spoken. The only action that took place was that Kurotsuchi took Caspian's hand in her own. Caspian gave a grateful smile as the two walked out of the graveyard.

"I have to go meet with the Hokage. We'll talk later." Kurotsuchi said as they returned to the entrance to the Senju Compound.

Caspian nodded, "Thank you."

Kurotsuchi nodded as she left, a few moments later Naruto came bursting through the gate.

"Caspian you won't believe what happened on my mission." The blonde said

The Senju smiled, "Let's go and talk about it."

"After getting ramen right?" Naruto asked

Caspian's smile widen, "Of course after getting ramen."

When the pair were six they decided that there "meeting spot" would be the Hokage monument. But then the most important question raised its head, which Hokage head would they sit on the Seconds, or the Fourth's? After much arguing, the two decided on the Third's since it was in-between the Second and the Fourth.

It is there the young ninjas now sat overlooking the village. Caspian was eating his ramen, while Naruto was telling the tale of the fight against the Seven Swordsman Zabuza and his partner Haku.

"Then the villagers showed and ran away the bandits, and the village was saved." Naruto said jumping up and down.

"Huh, that is a good story Naruto." Caspian said

"So what happened on your mission?" Naruto said

"Oh nothing really special. We found the spy, it turned out to be Kurotsuchi and she came back with us." Caspian said leaving out the part about his attacking a Kage.

"Sounds boring. How about a spar?" Naruto asked. Caspian nodded and two left the Hokage monument taking there ramen with them of course.

The two boys soon found themselves at a simple training ground with grass and a few trees.

"Shadow Clone Justu!" Naruto shouted as dozens and dozens of copies of the blonde filled the area.

Caspian smirked kunai in hand as the army attacked him. The water user cut them down one by one, until he caught one clone by the wrist and saw a seal of its hand, _A strong paralyzing seal, one touch and I'm done for. Naruto you are truly becoming a seal master._ The Senju heir thought as his smirk only grew, if Naruto playing rough so could he. "Water Style: Water Tornado" He shouted a huge surge of water surrounded Caspian pushing the mass of clones away causing them to pop. The next moment Caspian appeared in front of Naruto kunai to his throat, only to have his smirk disappear when the clone said.

"Multi Exploding Clone Justu".

Caspian's eyes widen as a huge explosion overtook the field. As the smoke cleared it showed Caspian in a giant bubble made of water.

"Damn I was so close!" Naruto shouted as he jumped out from behind a tree as Caspian freed himself. "Next time I'll get you, but now I have go meet Prey Sage." Naruto said with a wave goodbye.

Not soon after the blonde left Caspian spoke, "You can come out Hinata." With an epp the blue haired heiress came out from behind a tree. "I thought with Naruto on your team you would stop with the stalking."

The Hygua's blush deepened, "I was not stalking, I saw you two heading here and I was going to talk to you two, but then the spar started and I didn't want to interrupt."

"While thank you for that. Do you still like cinnamon buns?" The Hygua's wide eyed gaze was enough of an answer.

A few minutes later the two clan heirs found themselves at a sweets shop, where Hinata was scarfing down cinnamons buns. Caspian was simply smiling.

"So how was your mission?" He asked

The question caused the Hygua to stop eating, "It went well thanks to Asuma- sensei, Naruto-kun, and Shikamaru-san." Her voice was low and quiet.

"That is not what Naruto says, according to him you protected the client, and helped defend him and Shikamaru from Haku's senbon with your eyes" Caspian said. The Hyuga still slumped her shoulders. Caspian reached out and put his arm on her shoulder. "Hinata sometimes the hero is the person who simply does there job, and you did. Your mission was to protect the client, and you did that. You also protected your teammates that is all that can be asked of you."

"I'm not sure Neji will see it that way." Hinata said

"If he doesn't I'll beat some sense into him." Caspian said

Hinata looked at Caspian, "Don't you mean "talk" some sense into him?"

Caspian smirked, "I know what I said, and now let me walk you home."

After Caspian escorted Hinata to the Hyuga compound he returned to walking around the village, when he saw Isaribi, and Sai walking toward him.

"Hey what are you two up too?" Caspian asked his teammates

"Well in a form of bonding Isaribi decided that she, and I should have breakfast together, then go see a film, and now we are going shopping." Sai said with his fake smile.

"That sounds more like a dat-" Caspian was cut off as he felt Isaribi's killer intent. "I mean have a good day."

"Yamato- sensei wants us to meet at training ground 24 at noon." Sai said to the retreating Caspian who gave him a thumbs up.

It was noon as Team 24 sat around waiting for Yamato who appeared in front of them.

"What do you know about the chunin exams?" The sensei asked his students. His response was three mirroring smirks that almost sent a shock down his spine. The day had just gotten more interesting.

 **Next time training, and meeting some teams. As always thank you for the support.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Caspian-The Lost Senju**

 **Chapter 14**

Yamato looked over his three students, "As I was saying the chunin exams are in a few weeks, and the Hokage has asked the sensei's to nominate there teams. Do you three wish to enter?" The three teens looked to each other, and nodded. Yamato smiled, "Good then let's spar you three against me." The next moment he dodged a sword strike from Caspian, only to block a tanto slash from Sai, the two genin interchanged sword strikes working in tandem so that the former ANBU could only block. Yamato felt the ground beneath him sag and saw Isaribi performing hand signs.

"Water Style; Water Vortex" He heard his student say as the ground beneath him erupted in water and the wood user was trapped in the watery vortex only for Caspian to appear the next moment in front of him and delivered a kick that sent the jonin flying out of the vortex and landing on the ground. Yamato looked up at the faces of his grinning students.

"So round two sensei?" Caspian asked

Yamato simply dusted himself and charged at his students.

It was a few hours later and the rest of the sensei's where in the Hokage Tower standing across from the Hokage waiting to nominate there teams, and for once they weren't waiting for Kakashi to arrive.

" _It is not like Yamato to be late, perhaps I should send an ANBU to find him._ " Lord Third thought as Yamato appeared in line with the other jonin looking a little worse for wear, a few cuts on his cheeks, and his jonin was nearly torn to sherds.

"Sorry I'm late I was sparing with my students." Yamato said

"Yes, as you the chunin exams are being held in here in just under a month, so at this time I will take your nominations." The Hokage said

Kakashi stepped forward not taking his eye from his little orange book. "I nominate Sasuke, Choji, and Kiba."

Asuma was next as he took a long puff of cigarette, "I nominate Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru."

Kurenai gave both men a dirty look before stepping forward, "I nominate Shino, Sakura, and Ino."

Yamato stepped took his turn, "I nominate Caspian, Sai, and Isaribi."

The Hokage nodded, "They need to be at the academy, room 301 at 10am in a months' time, and be warned we will have foreign ninja in our village so I have stepped up ANBU presence. I do not want international incidents. You are dismissed." With that the sensei's left the Hokage alone.

The three members of Team 24 where slowly making their way back to the village, Sai was helping hold Isaribi up while Caspian was slightly limping.

"Well that is a lesson well learned do not gourd sensei." Caspian said with a small smile.

Isaribi growled at her teammate, "You're not the one who is going to be pulling splinters out of her backside for the rest of the day."

"Come on while visit the hospital, and get Shizune or Auntie to fix you up. That is unless you want one of us to help you with your splinters?" Caspian asked wriggling his eyebrows.

With a loud yell Isaribi started to chase Caspian farther down the street, until a loud yell from a loud mouth blonde caught there attention.

"Hey you make-up wearing freak put Konohamaru down!"

Team 24 ran up to the scene to see Konohamaru being held up in the air by a boy wearing a black cat suit and purple make-up, well a blonde haired girl with a fan and her hair done up in four ponytails shook her head. Naruto was doing the yelling while Hinata stood behind as always looking shy. Caspian looked at his two teammates and nodded. The next moment Caspian had at his kunai at the make-up wearing boy throat. While Sai had the girl covered with his tanto to her neck and Isaribi had a kunai to her heart.

"You hold the grandson of the current Kage make your next move carefully or me and my team will put you down." Caspian said. Without another word Konohamaru was let go, and Caspian was felt a spike of charka in the trees. "Sai cover him I'll speak to their teammate." With a nod Capsian was gone and Sai's tanto had replaced Caspian's kunai.

The first sight Garra saw when he opened his eyes was an upside Caspian.

"I assume those two down there are your teammates?" Caspian asked. Gaara nodded. "Good let's settle things then." Before the Senju could leave, Gaara spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that a pig?" He asked

Caspian turned to his left to see Tonton standing on the same branch. "Oh hey Tonton." He got an oink in response. Both boys appeared in front of their own groups.

Gaara stared at the make-up boy, "Kankuro next you do something stupid I will kill you. Understand? The same goes for you Temari." The deathly quiet voice said as the other two nodded. "Does that "settle things" Leaf ninja?"

"For now, but remember you are on foreign soil so please be on your best behavior-"  
"Gaara" The Red head said

"Gaara" Caspian finished

The sand user simply gave the leaf ninja a once over and he and the other sand ninja left.

Caspian turned toward the other leaf ninja, "So to the hospital? Hey Konohamaru carry Tonton." Caspian said as he threw the pig at the academy student who caught said pig.

After a quick trip to the hospital the group found themselves at the ramen stand. And after a few hours of eating ramen and swapping mission stories until they split into groups to head home. Naruto was escorting Hinata, Konoharmaru, and Tonton home. While Sai was doing the same at Isaribi's request. As his friend's left Caspian smiled as he too left the ramen stand.

The red head had started searching the village the moment she felt his charka, it felt so, so _overwhelming_ was the best way to describe it. Then she found him Caspian Senju, the genin who had killed a Kage, and that was who she saw when he encountered the Sand team, and it took all her control not burst out in a fangirl scream as she saw him handle the Sand team. But after the Sand Team left and he was alone his chakra calmed, but as he ate with his friends his charka like himself was ready to fight at moment's notice, but now she should return to her hotel.

Karin nearly screamed as Caspian spoke from behind her.

"From one sensor to another you are very good." Caspian said. Karin didn't say anything as she simply stared into his red eyes. "I didn't even know you where there, until the charka spike in the tree. That was you not Gaara correct?" Karin nodded. "Are you here for the chunin exams?" Again she nodded. Caspian smiled, "While then we should get you back to your hotel then?" He put his hand on her shoulder and the next moment the two were on the street. Caspian offered his arm and with a blush that matched her eyes and hair Karin took the offered the arm. There was silence between as Caspian led her through the village to the hotel that she was staying at. "Well I wish you a good evening and wish you luck in the chunin exams Karin." With that the young Senju left knowing that it would be a very interesting chunin exams.

 **Well that ends this chapter. Next time some more training, and the start of the exams. As always thank you for the support.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Caspian-The Lost Senju**

 **Chapter 15**

Caspian waited outside the academy for his teammates to arrive, the rest of the rookie 12 had already entered. The young Senju twirled his kunai around his finger and soon lighting charka engulfed the kunai and Caspian smirked. It was one of his bigger achievements over the past month of training was unlocking and nearly mastering his lighting element. He saw Sai and Isaribi walking toward him and a small smile to each other as they entered the academy.

After making it past the easy genjustu Team 24 entered the real room 301. They were greeted by trios of would be chunin. Caspian spotted the rest of the rookie nine talking to a white haired leaf genin. Taking a moment Caspian sensed the charka of all the genin and they seemed normal enough until he got to Garra's. He felt the demonic charka and the two boys eyes met. There was a battle of wills for a moment until Garra turned away.

Caspian felt a change in the air and next moment he was in front of a group of genin with a sound note on their headbands. He eyed the leader a boy with spiky black hair.

"You know who I am?" He asked. The Sound Ninja nodded. "And where you about to attack my fellow Leaf Ninja?" The Sound Ninja shook his head. Caspian smiled, "Good I would hate to eliminate a team before the exams start."

Before the Sound Ninja could answer a puff of smoke erupted in the middle of the room. A man with scars across his face and wearing a black bandana and trench coat appeared flanked by two ANBU.

"My name is Ibiki Morino, and welcome to the first part of the chunin exams." Spoke the scarred man. "NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" At once all the genin found a way to their seats. Ibiki made his way to the front of the room. "Now you have an hour to answer the questions. If you cheat you and your team will be kicked out of the exams. Now begin." The scribbling of pencils was heard. Soon the hour pasted with a few teams be eliminated. "TIME UP!" The room fell silent. "Now there is a final question. But I warn you if you fail to answer correctly, you will banned from taking the chunin exam for a full year." There were grasps heard throughout the room. But quite a few hands went up and those teams left the room. "Anyone else?" Ibiki asked. No one raised there hand. "Well then you all PASS!"

The moment Ibiki declared that the window broke and Anko came jumping through.

"Anko you're early." Ibiki sweat dropped

"Sorry Scar-face I could care less. I have a hot date with Dolphin-kun tonight, and a bunch of brats won't keep me from that. Brats follow me!" Anko yelled as she jumped back out the window. The group of genin followed, and soon they found themselves in front of a barb wired fence. "Welcome to the Forest of Death kiddies. Your goal is get two scrolls and head to the tower in the middle in five days or your eliminated. Now go over to the stand and sign the wavier and get your scroll chop –chop I have a date to get ready for!" Anko said

A few minutes later all the remaining teams were stationed at a gate including Team 24 with there heaven scroll. "GO!" Anko yelled as the teams descended into the forest.

It was a few moments after entering the forest that Team 24 was ambushed by a team of Rock-nin. Caspian gave Sai a look and the next moment the artist was one on one battle, while with another look toward Isaribi they both started make the same hand signs, "Water Style: Water Dragon!" They both shouted out in sync as two dragons crashed into the other team members of the Rock trio knocking them out.

"I have the earth scroll. I suggest we head to the tower." Sai said. The other two nodded and soon the trio was tree jumping until Caspian almost tripped. He was caught by Isaribi.

"Are you okay?" The purple haired girl asked

"Vile, Evil, chakra. Also Sasuke, Choji, and Kiba. Have to go help." Caspian said and the next moment rushed toward the chakra with his teammates following behind.

Team 24 came upon the scene was a severely injured Choji and Kiba, and a tried Sasuke fighting a grass ninja.

"Get the three of them to the tower, heal them and get back up. I'll take the grass ninja." Caspian said

"Are you crazy!? We can't leave you to fight that monster!" Isaribi said

"I agree" Sai said

"Give us one good reason why we should." Isaribi said

"Because you both know I'm the only one who stands a chance." Caspian said.

The other two glanced at each other and nodded.

Sasuke was tried, this enemy was unlike anything he had ever faced and his teammates had already fallen. As the grass nin went for another attack he was hit by a water bullet and the Uchiha felt himself being picked up. The last thing the Uchiha saw was the Senju staring down the grass ninja.

Caspian let out a breath as he felt his teammates get far enough away.

The grass ninja turned toward the Senju angry, "You know you should never get between a snake and it's prey."

Caspian smirked, "So you are Orochimaru the snake pun clutches it."

Orochimaru smirked as he ripped off the skin to reveal his true face, "And you are Tsuande's bastard. I must admit I thought with Dan dying that she gave up on having kids. Either way I will enjoy this, and after I kill you I will get Sasuke."

The next moment the snake charged at Caspian who barely blocked the attack with his kunai. The two exchanged blows until Caspian jumped back and made handsigns, "Water Style: Water Dragon"

As the dragon came toward him Orochimaru made his own handsigns. "Earth Style: Mud Wall" The wall of mud and the dragon of water collided and there was an explosion of dust.  
Caspian used this as his chance, "Hiraishin Slash" He yelled as in the blink of eye his kunai bisected the Snake Sannin. Only to have the snake smile and turn to mud. Caspian's eyes widened. From beneath the earth Orochimaru's head burst forth and he sank into the Senju's neck, forming his curse seal.

With a scream of pain Caspian was brought to his knees. The snake walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "I originally came here to give my gift to Sasuke, but thinking a little more clearly he would have been too easy. He would have simply taken my power, but you, you will resist and that will make it all the sweeter when you come to me begging for more. Give Tsuande my regards." And with that Orochimaru vanished.

Through his searing pain Caspian was able to climb down from the tree and find himself a cave to spend the night in. It was the next morning when the three Sound ninja appeared in the tree line above the cave that Caspian was sleeping in.

"This where Lord Orochimaru said he would be right Dosu?" Zaku asked. Dosu nodded.

"Simply feels wrong. I think we should retreat." Kin said

Dosu growled as he pinned Kin to a tree, "I don't care what you think, we are following Lord Orochimaru's understood." Before Kin could respond a voice spoke from below.

"Now I may be a little out of my mind but even I know that is not how you treat a lady." The voice said. Dosu turned only to see nothing underneath him, but the next moment he felt Kin's weight disappear only to see the girl on the forest floor.

Kin felt herself land gently on the ground, and saw the face of her rescuer she gasped.

Caspian smirked as he once red eyes had turned a sickly yellow, and black marks ran down his arms, and you could swear a purple aura was around him.

As the Senju spoke his voice was filled his malice, "Gentlemen I have only one question. Which one of you wants to die first?" He said pulling out a kunai with a sick smirk on his face.

 **With that the chapter ends, and the story takes a dark turn. Next time the end of the Second Part of the Chunin exams. As always thank you for the support.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Caspian-The Lost Senju**

 **Chapter 16**

The two Sound ninja stared at each other a moment before Zaku tried to make a move only to be punched through a tree. Dosu tried to attack only to have Caspian appear in front of him and break his arm with a loud snap and with a chop to neck knocked him out. He then walked over to the downed ninja and searched through their belongings until he found a scroll.

The Senju turned to Kin who hadn't moved. "Shall we go?" He asked. She nodded and began to stand up. That is when Zaku stood up.

"You dare betray Lord Orochimaru!" He began to say only to have Caspian grab him by the throat a moment later.

"That is true we can't have you reporting back to the snake can we? But killing you seems a tad to merciful, so let's compromise." The next moment Zaku saw his right arm hit the forest floor with a soft thud. The Sound ninja did not even get the chance to scream as Caspian punched him in the gut knocking the wind out him. With a cruel smile he turned to Kin and made a hand sign and a clone picked her bridal style and they took to the trees heading toward the tower.

It was few minutes later while jumping through the trees that the Senju felt a familiar charka signature and in flash of blue he was gone.

Karin was hating her life at moment as she was being chased by a bear, she tripped and hit the ground and heard the roar of the bear. She covered herself with her arms, preparing for pain, but instead she heard a thud. The redhead looked around to see the bear with a kunai sticking out of its head. She looked toward her savior to see it is was Caspian. But instead of the handsome boy see talked to before, what stood before her was a grotesque creature that wore the Senju's face.

"Are you alright Karin?" He asked. She nodded. "Do you happen to have a scroll?" She nodded again and pulled out a scroll. "Excellent, now we can make into the tower." He made another hand sign and another clone picked up Karin bridal style. It was a few minutes later that the trio made it to the tower. Caspian pulled out both scrolls and put them together and through a puff of smoke a leaf chunin appeared. "Are we in?" He asked. The ninja nodded. "Good" Was the last thing Caspian said before he passed out and the curse mark's power receded.

The first thing Caspian saw when he opened his eyes was a snoring Ton-ton on his stomach. With a small smile and chuckle he pet the pig behind the ears and woke him up.

"Hey buddy." He said. Ton-ton oinked in surprise and happiness before bolting to the door and oinking loudly. A moment later Tsuande appeared with a look of extreme anger and relief on her face.

"How long was I out Auntie?" He asked

"Three days, the Preliminaries of the Chunin exams starts in an hour. Go get something to eat." The medic said. Caspian nodded and headed out the door. "After the exam we are going to talk about everything Caspian." Again the boy nodded as he headed out the door.

It was close to the hour mark that Caspian ran into Kin and Karin after finding something to eat.

There was silence before the Senju broke it, "Are you two still in the chunin exams?" Both girls shook their heads.

"But we are allowed to stay and watch." Karin said

"That's good, may I escort you two to the balcony to watch?" Caspian asked with a smile. Both girls nodded blushing slightly before they followed him to the balcony. He was barely able to wave to his own teammates before the board went off. It read,

 **Rock Lee**

 **Vs**

 **Caspian Senju**

With a shout of "YOUTH!" Lee jumped to his arena. Caspian gave a small smile before in a flash of blue he appeared on the arena floor kunai in hand.

"Yosh, I am honored to face you Caspian. But I must ask are you up to 100 percent after your recovery?" The spandex wearing genin asked

Caspian smiled, "Your concern is appreciated Lee, but not needed. I am fine." Lee nodded.

"Begin!" The proctor said

At once both genin charged at each other, but as Caspian neared Lee he felt a sting in his neck. The pain caused enough of a distraction for Lee to land a solid kick to the gut.

Up in the balcony Isaribi gasped.

"Caspian should have been able to dodge that. What happened?" The girl asked

Anko replied, "It's the curse mark, the bastard tied to his charka network and now every time he uses his charka it stings. Over time you can learn to control it but I'm afraid it's too soon for that."

Back down on the arena floor Caspian was barely dodging Lee's strikes. The whole time he heard the whisper of the curse mark in the back of his mind.

" _Use me, punish, and destroy him". The mark hissed_

Caspian jumped back dodging a kick, _"I have had enough of you."_ He thought putting his hands together and focusing nature charka into his body. The blue lines around his eyes appeared indicating he was in Sage Mode, but this time they spread to the curse marked trapping the dark purple mark in a pale blue.

" _Whatever you are doing it will fail, I am the will of Orochimaru I cannot be defeated." The mark hissed loudly_

Caspian smirked focusing more nature charka into the seal, _"You are just as arrogant as your master. This is my body, my will surpasses yours. Now get out!"_ With a yell Caspian focused as much nature charka as possible into the mark, and with a scream from the seal it shattered sending a back lash of nature charka across the arena forcing even the Hokage to take a few steps back.

Anko stared wide eyed and mouth, _"No way the brat destroyed the snake bastard's seal._

Caspian still in Sage Mode did a few stretches and cracked his neck before getting into a fighting stance, "Well now that that's out of the way, are you ready for round 2 Lee?" The spandex ninja simply smirked.

At an unknown signal both ninja charged at each other once again.

 **That ends this chapter. Next time the Preliminaries of the Chunin exams. Also if like this story then please check out my other stories, and review, or PM me with questions and comments for any story including this one. As always thank you the support.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **Caspian-The Lost Senju**

 **Chapter 17**

The clash ended with Caspian landing a solid hit on Lee sending the Bushy eyed ninja to the ground.

"Come on Lee I know you can do better than that." Caspian said

Lee looked up at Guy who smiled and gave him a thumbs. Mirroring the action Lee jumped on a pillar and took off his leg weights and tossed them on the ground. They landed on the ground with a thud that slightly shook the arena. Most of the genin looked shocked well Caspian simply smirked.

With a burst of speed Lee was back in the fight as the two ninja went back and forth but even with his weights off he was still no match for the Senju's sage mode.

 _It seems I will have to go all out._ "Gate of Limit OPEN!" The taijustu user shouted as a green aura enveloped him, his skin turned red, his eyes became white, and his bowl cut hair became spiky.

Caspian smirked once again. He read about the eight gates and was excited to fight them. But as Lee appeared in front of him and landed a kick that launched him in the air, he knew this would be a _painful_ learning experience.

The kick was followed up another and another until the two ninja were as close to the ceiling as they could get. Lee then unwrapped his bandages and rewrapped around Caspian and began spinning.

"Front Locus!" Lee shouted as they plummeted toward the ground.

Caspian struggled to move as the ground became closer, but at the last possible second he reached his kunai and cut the bandages and escaped. As he hit the ground he made hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Bullet" Caspian said as he shot a dozen bullets from his mouth but Lee dodged each one as they each made a hole in the arena floor.

Only for Lee to appear in front the Senju "Reverse Locus!" As with a kick Caspian was back in the air. As with is super human speed Lee bounced the Senju around with a dozen kicks in less than a second, but as Lee was about to deliver the final blow Caspian put his arms up to defend himself, but heard a crack as the hit landed and he was sent crashing into a wall.

As Caspian laid in the remains of the wall he took stock of his situation, _Okay my left arm is broken, I am almost out of charka, and Sage Mode will be gone with one more move._ A plan began to form and the Senju smiled as he climbed out of the hole.

Still smiling he spoke, "I admit Lee this was an excellent fight but it ends now." Using he rest of his Sage Mode Caspian punched the ground as the crack extended across the whole arena. The next moment water exploded from the crack and flooded the arena. Caspian made hand signs.

"Hidden Mist Justu" A thick mist covered the whole arena.

Lee stood and waited for the Senju to make his move. Only to feel a kunai to his neck.

"I win Lee." Caspian said

Lee smirked as he kicked the Senju only to have him turn into water. The taijustu user then felt the water under him grow heavy as it rose and trapped him in a sphere of water.

"Water Prison Justu" Caspian said as he appeared out of the mist. Lee tried kicking and punching the sphere of water but to no avail, as quickly he closed the gates and returned to normal. Soon he stopped moving and his body floated in the sphere before Caspian released the justu.

The chunin came over and checked on Lee, "Winner Caspian Senju" He declared.

With a smile Caspian headed over to the knocked out Lee and placed a hand on his chest. A moment after a seal appeared. The chunin gave him a look.

"It's a healing sealing, it'll fix the tears to his muscles by the gates in half the time." Caspian said as he headed toward the hospital wing. 

Caspian found an empty room and fell into the bed.

Not a moment later Tsuande appeared in the door way.

"The exams are on hold until they repair the arena it should take a couple hours." The buxom blonde said as she sat down next to Caspian. "Just how strong have you gotten Caspian?"

The young man smiled, "You'll have to find out in spar Auntie."

Tsuande smiled as she headed out the door, "I'm proud of you Caspian."

"I love you too Auntie." Caspian said still smiling. A few minutes later after Tsuande left Caspian felt two charka signatures. "Whoever you are you can come in."

The blushing faces of Karin and Kin appeared at the door both young women entered the room.

"We just wanted to see if you were okay." Karin asked. Well Kin nodded

Caspian smiled, "Well it have an exciting couple of days but yes I am fine." There a few moments of silence before he cleared his throat. "It did occur to me that you ladies have no place to stay so I am offering you the Senju Compound at least until the end of the chunin exams."

"You can do that?" Kin asked

Caspian chuckled, "One of the perks of being the Senju clan heir. Now may I escort you ladies to the dining hall? We have a couple hours until the exam restarts."

Blushing the girls turned around to leave and Caspian got up from the bed until Karin remembered his injury.

"What about your arm?" The red head asked

Caspian looked down at his arm, "Oh yeah." He said. His right hand glowed green and a moment later his arm was healed. He flexed his fingers, "See good as new."

The three ninja headed down the hallway only to be stopped by Gaara of the Sand.

"I wish to speak with the Senju, leave or I will kill you." The Sand user spoke in monotone.

The two girls looked toward the smiling Caspian.

"Go I can deal with him." He said. Soon both girls were out of sight. "What can I do for you Gaara?"  
"I want to ask you a couple questions. Why did you let the bowl haired fool live?" The red head asked

"He is my comrade, I refuse to kill simply because the option is there." Was the reply

"Just how strong are you?" Was the second question.

Caspian smirked, "I'm never strong enough. Does that answer your question?" Gaara nodded and starting walking away. "By the way Gaara-"The Sand user had a kunai to his neck. "Threaten me all you wish, but if threaten the people I care about I will kill you will you stand." Red eyes bore into blue until Gaara turned away and continued to walk down the hall. As Caspian headed toward the dining hall.

 **Next time the end of the Preliminaries. I hoped you enjoyed it, and as always give me your thoughts in your thoughts in a review and PM if you have any questions. Also check out my other stories I am always looking for feedback. As always thank you for your support.**


	19. The Vote

**Helping me decide what to finish Writing**

Okay so it has come to this point, and I am not afraid to admit it. I have written too many stories and I am struggling to decide which to work on more. So I thought why not have the readers decide.

 **The Choices Are**

 **Rene-Phoenix of the Uchiha**

 **Sebastian the Twilight Warrior**

 **Caspian-The Lost Senju**

How this will work is send me a PM with the title of the Story you would like me to finish first. I do recommend that you read a few chapters of the stories that you are not following to get an idea of which you would like to see completed. The two stories that get the least votes will go on a hiatus. I will give you the readers until Thursday to decide.

 **Until next time readers.**


	20. Extending the Vote

**Extending the Vote**

I know I said the vote was over on Thursday but it is close enough that I decided to extend the vote until **Thursday MAY 10.** So PM or leave a review over what story you want me to finish.


	21. The Results

**The Results**

First off I want to apologize for the results taking this long but real life has been taking a lot of my energy and time.  
Secondly I want to thank everyone that voted, it is quite humbling to know that so many people like what I am writing thank you for that.

Finally after the count **Rene Phoenix of the Uchiha** won the vote. That is the story I will finish first. I should have a chapter out by late next week.


End file.
